SW7: Balto Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: The team is visiting Balto and his friends, only to later find that the kids of Nome have fallen fatally ill. Can they help Balto recover the medicine from the lost sled team...or is this one journey they'll have to stay out of?
1. The New Friends

It was the winter vacation of our sixth year at Hogwarts and my first year of high school. The team and the four of us were in the Balto World, in Nome, Alaska in the winter of 1925. Because of the season the team obviously had on winter attire, though as you probably remember the four (or five, as you'll discover later) of us didn't need any since our fur changes according to the weather. Penny P decided to just watch us along with her friends and family, so like the kids of the cul-de-sac she wasn't with us. There were new friends with us though, a wolf named Selena, a half-wolf/half-dog, and a goose.

I first met Selena in P.E. during my first day of school, my teacher, who was also her old teacher, introduced us because he noticed that we both love wolves. Numbuh 274, Rudy, Penny, and Snap met her along with me since they go to school with me, and the others met her when she first came over to my house. They only knew her in her human form then, since she's a wolf who was cursed into a human, but now they saw her in her wolf form. She looks a lot like me, except her fur is fluffier and she has blue eyes instead of green or brown like mine. Plus, she obviously doesn't have a Superwolf collar. The rest of the team also realized that she was the same wolf who was laughing at the hyenas back during The Lion King Adventure! After talking to her about this we found out that she actually followed us during every Adventure. We didn't see her a lot because she had her sneaking skills down pat by the Beauty and the Beast one. The only Adventure she didn't follow us through was The Pagemaster one, she didn't even know about that one until I told her about it.

"Who are your two new friends?" Spongebob asked me and Selena.

"I'll answer that after our two new Superwolf Friends joins us." I replied.

"Who are they?" Darwin asked.

At that a portal opened and two people came out. One was a Caucasian Goth wearing a purple coat and the other was an African-American with a red backwards cap and glasses.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny cried happily, running up to his two best friends.

After a happy greeting by the three of them, Danny introduced us to Sam, or Sam M (M stands for her last name: Mason), a Goth who is also an environmentalist and recyclo-vegetarian, and Tucker, someone who a bully would call 'techno-geek' but we would call 'technology-expert'. A recyclo-vegetarian is a person who doesn't eat dairy products or fish along with not eating meat and can even go so far as to eat grass – edible grass of course.

"Hi everyone." Sam M said.

"Hi, glad to finally have you two with us." I said. "Oh, our other two friends are Balto and Boris."

Everyone said hi to Balto (the half-wolf/half-dog) and Boris (the goose), and they said hi back.

"So how's Hogwarts doing?" Molly asked.

So we explained what has been going on during the first semester of Hogwarts. Sirius of course was still assumed dead in their world, so while he stayed at my place alive along with James and Lily the rest of us were pretending that he, as well as James and Lily, were dead. Part of that pretending was Harry temporarily owning Sirius's home and the Black's house-elf Kreacher. Unfortunately, Kreacher was a muggle hater and also hated Sirius so he only followed Harry's orders reluctantly because all house-elves have to follow their masters whether or not they want too. Harry also made me 'temporary co-owner' until Sirius, James and Lily were able to go back to their world at the end of our seventh year. Buckbeak, who used to be in Sirius's care since the double-rescue back in our third year, was now temporarily owned by Harry, but he left Buckbeak with Hagrid instead. To keep Buckbeak safe we now call him Witherwings.

As for Hogwarts itself, there was now a new Potion's teacher by the name of Slughorn. Snape had been given the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I know Slughorn!" Lily said. "He taught Potions back when we were in Hogwarts! But I though he had retired."

"He did, but Dumbledore enlisted me to help encourage him to come back." Harry explained. "Apparently despite being a Slytherin he was very fond of you."

"Yeah, he was the only decent Slytherin we've met." Sirius added. "Not that prejudice like other Slytherins though he did seem surprised that Lily was so good at magic, especially potions."

The rest of the team seemed surprised at this. Thanks to only meeting bad Slytherins they thought that all Slytherins were bad.

The four of us then got to telling them about the prophecy, which Harry had already told Ron W and Hermione when we had gone to Ron W's house for the remainder of the summer. Dumbledore told us that it was all right. According to the prophecy _neither one can live while the other survives_, meaning that either Harry has to kill Voldemort or else no one can! I mean we did confirm that Harry was the Chosen One but neither Harry nor I ever told the team the full prophecy before. None of us were worried though, we knew that Harry will kill Voldemort in the end, and we were comforted by the fact that Harry won't lose his life in the process.

The four of us then mentioned about Draco getting more involved with the Death Eaters and seeming to be cooking up some sort of plot. Since we weren't really supposed to know about Draco until the end of our sixth year Hermione was pretending not to believe Harry's suspicions, which is what her reaction would really be if the Adventures had never happened. Ron W's act was more like Hermione's, but he soon started becoming suspicious like Harry and I were when we found out that Snape was helping Draco. We also explained that thanks to Dumbledore's Pensieve – a stone basin that contains memories – Dumbledore, Harry and I have been able to meet Voldemort's mom, uncle and grandpa before his mom and dad even got married. Voldemort's mom's name was Merope, his uncle's name was Morfin, and his grandfather's name was Marvolo. That was when we stopped the story since telling the team everything about Voldemort's parents and such would take a very long time. We decided to gradually tell the team during our visit since Selena and I like to stay in this World for a while everytime we visit it.

"Come on guys, there's a race going on! I don't want to miss the end!" Balto said excitedly, rushing off.

The team and the five of us followed him into town, going through the alleyways. Balto, Boris, and I moved along the roofs and porches, but everyone else stuck to the ground. Danny used his intangibility powers to help the others keep up with us. Soon, a flash burst into the air.

"It's the three mile marker!" Balto said as he pulled Boris onto a porch rail by the face.

"Get your slobbery mouth off me!" Boris snapped, pushing Balto's mouth off of his face.

"Come on let's go guys, we can cut around back and catch the end of the race!" Balto said.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! I am a delicate country bird!" Boris said, stopping Balto by the tail. "I hate going into town!" He whined.

"Ah come on what's the worse that can happen?" Balto replied.

He dragged Boris, who was still holding onto his tail, over a couple of porch rails and caught Boris in his mouth as Boris flew over him. Balto then put Boris into a pair of pants that was on a clothesline and grabbed onto the clothesline with his mouth, moving the clothesline so that they had moved across the street to a roof. I followed them using the tightrope walker method on the clothesline.

"Please, *bleah*!" Boris cried as Balto grabbed him by the tail and flung him onto the roof. "Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Boris muttered before tripping onto the roof.

He slid down until his foot got caught in the antlers of a stuffed moose head – which surprised me, I thought they were only used for indoor decoration. Looking to his left, he unfortunately saw dead, featherless geese! He was outside the window of a butcher shop! Boris gave a yell as the butcher pulled him inside by the leg. The butcher then pulled all of Boris's tail feathers off. Boris grabbed most of his feathers back and stuck them into his tail.

"Vhat the…!" He started to argue, but stopped when the butcher pulled out a cleaver!

Courage failing, Boris ran screaming to the window, but the cleaver ended up right in front of his face, stopping him in his tracks! The butcher then grabbed Boris by the legs and held him down as he prepared to chop Boris's head off! Boris screamed as some of his feathers popped out to form an outline, but Balto grabbed Boris by the head just in time.

"Bring that back, you thief!" The butcher called out the window angrily as Selena barked at the butcher.

The butcher ignored Selena and shut the window.

"You, uh, put me down now, Mr. Golden Retriever." Boris honked sarcastically.

"Whatever you say Boris." Balto chuckled, letting go of him.

"Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it." Boris said bitterly.

"Maybe one day I will be." Balto replied, climbing down the roof that we were on to walk onto a pipe.

I followed Balto, having had practice with this before.

"Heel you two! Boris Goosetenov is no spring chicken!" Boris said as he slid down the roof.

Unfortunately, he also slid over a skylight, causing him to fall through it. After a crashing sound from inside Boris then burst through a window and came outside onto a porch…and a pile of snow from the roof fell on him.

"I'm no spring penguin either." He muttered as he popped out of the snow. "Oy! It's cold."

He shivered as he leapt into the air, but unfortunately forgot to flap, so he ended up falling. Balto caught Boris onto his back as he rode a falling board of wood into a window. Getting the same idea, I brought the board back over with my wand and rode it into the window too. Selena then followed us by running up the board. The four of us then burst out of a door to the building just as the two-mile marker burst into the sky. The rest of the team caught up with us through the fence thanks to Danny.

"Come on we don't want to miss the finish!" Balto said.

"Oh that vould be a tragedy!" Boris said sarcastically.

Balto zipped ahead, causing Boris to 'drill' himself into the snow.

"I vas being sarcastic." Boris muttered.

Selena laughed a bit while looking into the hole with her ears perked forward.

"Lets keep the sarcasm to a minimum yeah?" She teased.

"Why? I like sarcasm." I grinned.

"Yeah but a little too much gets annoying after a while." Selena grinned back.

"I have yet to experience that." I smirked. "Come on let's catch up with Balto."

As Selena and I left, Mickey helped Boris out of the hole.

"Thanks." Boris muttered to Mickey.

"Anytime." Mickey grinned back, knowing that Boris was only in a bitter mood from ending up in that hole.

Selena and I managed to catch up with Balto, who was going to watch the end of the race from a gap between the crowds. It was kind of a tight squeeze but we managed it. Only one sled team had made it into the town at that point, making Selena and I wonder what had happened to the other team. We knew the lead dog – a black husky named Steele – of the winning team a little too well, and wouldn't put it past him to cheat.

"Jenna, stay girl." A little girl said from the other side of the finish line.

We looked and saw a friend of ours: Jenna the red husky, who was strapped to a kid-sized sled. The little girl who had spoken earlier before leaving was one of Jenna's owners, a little girl named Rosy. Balto smiled as he saw Jenna, and Selena and I glanced knowing smiles at each other. Balto has had a crush on Jenna for a long time, but was always shy around her.

"Jenna!" Rosy said happily as she went back to Jenna.

Jenna barked happily and nuzzled her.

"Jenna. Hold on. Come on Steele!" Rosy cheered while waving her musher hat.

Steele was well known as the champion lead dog and dogsled racer of the town…and was also known to Selena, Balto and I as the champion egocentric of the town.

"Oh no!" Rosy suddenly gasped.

The wind had blown her musher hat out of her hand! It flew through the air and landed by the finish line.

"My hat!" Rosy cried, tying to get her hat back.

Jenna fortunately stopped her by grabbing onto her sleeve.

Balto suddenly looked at the hat, then at the dogsled team, and then after the dogsled team passed him he looked as if he was about to leave.

"Balto! Where are you…?" Selena started to ask.

Balto suddenly entered the track without a word!

"…Going?" She finished with a sigh as her ears went down.

Our friends, excluding Boris, caught up with us here, though most of them ended up in the back.

"Where's Balto?" Clifford asked.

"Out on the track." I replied, wide-eyed.

"What the heck is he doing?" Billy said, also wide-eyed.

We weren't the only ones to notice Balto.

"Get that stray dog!" One villager said.

"He'll ruin the race!" Another villager said.

Boris managed to pop out to the front of the crowd at this point, and when he saw what Balto was doing he gave a cry of shock. Soon, Balto managed to catch up with Steele.

"Hey, out of my way lobo!" Steele said angrily.

Balto ignored him.

Balto and the sled team continued on, Balto and Steele being neck and neck. Boris gave a shout as he covered his face with his wings, leaving only one eye free. Steele suddenly snapped at Balto's paws but Balto jumped out of the way and grabbed Rosy's hat just in time! Balto then moved to the other side of the track unharmed to our great relief, but if Boris was also relieved he did not show it.

"Vhen vill you learn to stay on the sidelines?" He shrieked angrily.

At that, the sled kicked up a bunch of snow that splattered Boris and completely covered him. He wiped some snow off an eye and spat some more snow out of his mouth in disgust. Selena and I chuckled at the irony. Some of the rest of the team chuckled too, but most of them only smiled in amusement.

After Steele and his team were unhitched from the sled, three of Steele's team members, his brainless lackeys, followed him as he started walking to his owner the musher. The names of the lackeys are Nikki, a kind of brown chow-chow – or at least that's what I'd call him if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't have a blue tongue – Kaltag, a golden malamute, and Star, a purple…well, we never figured out what breed he was, though despite the floppy ears he had the basic build of a small husky. Actually, there's a type of small husky called a Klee Kai, so that's probably what Star is.

"Congratulations there boss there, it was a pleasure running behind yous." Nikki congratulated Steele. "Of course the view got monotonous." He added under his breath.

"You are the most amazing, most exalted, most preeminent," Kaltag praised. "The most top drawer…."

"You won!" Star interrupted, laughing.

Kaltag growled as he knocked Star out, causing Star to fall onto his back. That caused the three of them to fall behind as Steele caught up with his owner the musher.

"Hmm, I don't know, do you think maybe Steele's losing his edge?" The musher asked his photographer friend as Steele stood next to them looking heroic.

"Yeah, looks like just about any dog could outrun him." The photographer agreed, carrying his camera as the two of them walked away.

Steele growled to himself at that.

"Balto!" Rosy laughed, taking her hat.

This caused Steele to turn around and glare at the scene.

"What a crazy thing to do! Just to show off to a pretty girl." Rosy smirked.

Balto smiled at Jenna, who shyly smiled back. Selena and I went over to catch up with Balto.

"I'm sure Jenna would love to have you on her team." Rosy added, holding out the harness that went with her toy sled.

Balto obligingly stepped into the harness…until Rosy's dad came by.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Rosy stay away from him!" Rosy's dad snapped, kicking snow at Balto in order to drive him away.

"Dad!" Rosy said angrily.

"He might bite you honey, he's part wolf." Rosy's dad explained gently.

"Oh now you hurt his feelings!" Rosy complained.

Sure enough Balto did look very hurt.

"Come on now." Rosy's dad said as he led her away by the hand.

Steele chuckled to himself as he started to walk over to Jenna, but her two best friends Dixie, a purple-dyed clipped Pomeranian, and Sylvie, a longhaired saluki, cut him off.

"Congratulations and felicitations Steele." Dixie said.

"Ladies." Steele replied as his shadow fell over Dixie and caused her to almost literally melt into the snow. "Hi there Jenna, enjoy the race?"

"Yeah," Jenna said dryly. "Almost as much as you did."

"Thanks." Steele replied, causing Balto to look even more downcast.

"Ohhh don't listen to that big Bully-Dog Balto. Jenna really doesn't like him at all. He's too much of a pushover." Selena said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "If you listened to her tone you could tell that she was mocking his ego."

Balto, still hurt over the way Rosy's dad treated him, just walked away without a word.

"Jenna, let's go celebrate," Steele continued alluringly. "I know where all the bones are buried."

"I don't know Steele, suddenly I've lost my appetite." Jenna replied coolly, walking away from him.

"Ohhh." Steele replied, insulted, as he cricked his shoulders. "Well maybe your taste runs more toward…wolf."

Selena glared at Steele with a slight growl at that, but I stopped her from going over to Steele – in order to get back at him – by putting a paw on her shoulder.

"We're supposed to act as tame as possible so that the village will trust us, attacking Steele is just going to make things worse." I whispered to her.

She reluctantly followed Balto and I back to the others.

Meanwhile, Jenna, startled by Steele's comment, looked back at him with a slight frown.

"Jenna! Come on girl, we're going back home!" Rosy called.

"Sorry Steele, my girl's calling me." Jenna said, not really meaning the sorry part.

"On the other hand," Dixie said, walking under Steele and batting the loose end of his collar. "My girl is away at boarding school."

Not interested, Steele just walked away over Dixie, causing her to collapse on her back onto the snow dazed.


	2. Outcasted

After a while, Balto and the rest of us, along with Boris, had reached the alleyways where Balto did most of his 'village visiting'. Balto, still miserable, just silently walked with his head down. Boris tried twice to say something to Balto, but the problem was that he couldn't think of anything to say. But then, someone did say something that caused Balto to smile.

"Jenna!" Rosy called from a street way ahead of us.

"Huh?" Balto said, pricking his ears up as he perked up.

"Jenna!" Rosy called again.

Balto ran ahead of us and leapt over a stack of oil barrels in his hurry to catch up with Jenna, but this resulted in his skidding into a stop before he accidentally ran **into** Jenna. Jenna gave a noise of surprise as their noses touched.

"Jenna, I, uh…." Balto stopped with a nervous chuckle.

"Jenna!" Rosy's dad called, causing Jenna to look the other way

"Jen, come on!" Rosy called.

Jenna quickly looked back at Balto with a smile, apparently glad to see him, but her face fell when she noticed that Balto had disappeared. She followed his pawprints past the old broken fence that Balto had run though earlier and searched for him. What she didn't know though was that Balto was under a boat right in front of her.

"Jenna! Come here girl." Rosy's dad called, causing her to leave.

Balto walked back to us disappointedly.

"Balto, there's some things I can't do for you." Boris said as we started walking in the opposite direction down another alley.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Balto muttered sarcastically.

"I'm goose, not cupid." Boris added.

"Didn't make the team?" Steele teased from behind us. "**Bingo**?"

"Don't listen to him, don't look at him." Boris advised to Balto quietly. "Live a long life."

"My name's **Balto**!" Balto corrected Steele sternly.

"But you can call him 'idiot'." Boris muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Balto," Steele replied sarcastically. "Balto the half-breed."

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star then appeared, laughing in agreement.

Tucker and Sam M noticed that Danny looked ready to retort.

"Danny, calm down, don't…." Sam M started to say.

"Watch it Steele!" Harry, Selena, Danny, and I snapped.

Sam M and Tucker facepalmed.

Steele, of course, assumed that Harry, Selena, and I were also mixed-breed wolves, but he obviously was confused about Danny's reaction, especially since humans can't communicate with animals in this world. Danny responded to Steele's confused look by turning into his ghost form, causing Steele's lackeys to gasp. Steele, instead of gasping, though he did look startled for a moment, smiled an evil smile that made Danny regret transforming.

"Ah you're half **poltergeist**." Steele teased.

We all gasped!

"Hey!" Tucker and Sam M snapped.

"What?" Danny cried angrily. "Why you, wait'll I get my hands on you! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Danny tried to attack Steele, but Tucker and Sam M grabbed him by the arms, causing him to run in place. Fortunately, Danny was so angry that he forgot about his intangibility powers.

"Frail goose, you a half breed to huh?" Steele said, turning on Boris. "Part turkey?" He suggested, hitting Boris upside the beak with his muzzle.

Boris fell into a pot with a hinged lid, which shut down on him. Steele's lackeys laughed.

"Good word play there boss." Nikki congratulated.

"You are the wittiest, the quickest, you are the drollest," Kaltag began. "The cleverest, the sharpest, you are the hilariousest…."

"You crack me up!" Star interrupted, going into a laughing frenzy.

This caused his head to bob every which way, making it hard for Kaltag to knock him out.

"Whoopee!" Star laughed after Kaltag finally managed to knock him out.

"Steele! Just leave my friends out of this." Balto said sternly, cutting in between Steele and the pot that Boris was in.

Steele's lackeys did a sort of taunting laugh in response.

"Oh, Balto," Steele said, whipping Balto in the face with his tail. "I've got a message for your mother."

At that, Steele howled mockingly! His lackeys at first laughed, and then joined Steele in howling. Growling, Balto started to stalk towards them. Selena and I followed, also growling. That is, Selena would have followed if Hermione hadn't grabbed her by the tail. Ron W had tried to grab me by my tail, but he missed.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" Selena cried, trying to run out of Hermione's grip. "Let me at them!"

Steele and his lackeys continued howling, but some of them also slipped in taunts.

"Hi mom! Hey Balto, translate this for me will ya?" Kaltag teased.

"What's wolf for 'go chase your tail'?" Star laughed.

Meanwhile, Boris had just come out of the pot. Noticing Balto and I stalking Steele he quickly grabbed our tails in an attempt to stop us.

"Balto, Miranda, stop! Whoa!" Boris cried as we dragged him through the snow.

At this point Selena had managed to break free of Hermione's grip, causing Hermione to fall into the snow. Balto, Selena, and I growled as we neared Steele and his lackeys. Startled by our bravery, Steele and his lackeys stopped howling.

"Get them." Steele ordered.

His lackeys started barking at us. We just stayed there as if they weren't doing anything.

"Get out of here wolf-dog, you and your friends better get back to your packs!" Steele scoffed.

A bit of snot from Steele's nose hit Balto on the muzzle at that. Balto shook it off as the three of us continued growling, but then Boris cut in front of us, preventing us from going further.

"Maybe it's the unrelenting fear talking but I'm seeing visdom in this advice." Boris said quickly, pushing the three of us and forcing us to turn around. "Maybe ve go now, huh? Now."

"I'm thinking Balto's friend's got his feathers ruffled!" Kaltag joked as Steele and his lackeys started kicking snow at Balto, Selena, Boris and I.

"That gets your goose!" Nikki joked.

"I get it!" Star laughed.

Suddenly, Steele's paw kicked a rock at us as we started running away! The rock hit Balto in the side, causing him to crash into Selena and I. That in turn caused the three of us to crash into Danny, and we all crashed into a metal pipe and some boards! The team and the five of us stopped running at that, though Balto and Boris continued on.

"One and a half wolves and a half poltergeist in the side pockets there!" Nikki congratulated Steele.

"That was the most dead center, the most on target," Kaltag added. "The most down the middle-"

"Ya hit 'em!" Star cheered.

Kaltag growled at that, causing Star to protect his head with his paws. Kaltag got around that by hitting Star under the chin. Steele chuckled as he started to leave through a hole in a wall, but….

"No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Tucker muttered as Sam M helped Danny up.

Tucker noticed a thin wooden pole and some string, so he quickly put together a homemade bow. He then picked up a large rock and used that for an arrow. The rock sailed through the air and hit Steele on the head, causing him to rub his head with a paw in pain.

"I thought you could only do archery with arrows." Clover stared.

"I've learned how to use other items." Tucker grinned.

"Impressive." Sam smiled.

Selena and Harry then picked up a couple of rocks with their tails and tossed them at Steele, hitting him in the muzzle and on the paw that was rubbing his head. My friends then started to leave as Steele glared at us.

"We're not finished with you Steele." I warned before catching up with my friends. "You're one of the few dogs I've ever hated before."

Steele gave me a final glare before leaving through the hole in the wall. As I went further down the alley, I overheard Steele's lackeys talking about Steele again. I hid behind a barrel in order to listen, and found this conversation to be different from the previous ones….

"That son of a…." Nikki began.

"He is the most malicious, the most disgusting," Kaltag interrupted. "The most obnoxious, the most revolting, the most repulsive, and the most-"

"He's no lap dog." Star interrupted.

Kaltag was about to knock him out again, but Star cowered, shook his head, and knocked himself out! Nikki and Kaltag stared at each other blankly, at a lost for words. Amused, I caught up with the team, Selena, and the other Superwolves and told them what had happened. We figured out that Steele intimidated Kaltag and the others so well that they couldn't tell him what they really thought of him.

"Hey, where's Danny?" I asked, realizing that he wasn't there.

Instead of answering, Tucker and Sam M only pointed into the air. Danny was there, flying ahead of us. Without a word, we all just sadly caught up with Balto and Boris. Selena and I moved ahead to the front so that we were next to Balto.

After a while, suddenly smelling something familiar, Balto, Selena and I started sniffing the air. Looking toward the top of a hill that was next to us, we saw three wolves and a wolf pup there. We stared at the wolves, and they stared at Balto, Selena and I before one of them howled, asking us to join them. Balto hesitated uncomfortably and walked away reluctantly, but Selena and I smiled and waved before leaving. Boris sighed.

"Not a dog, not a volf." Boris said to himself, almost catching up with us. "All he knows is vhat he's not. If only he could see vhat he is."

The rest of the team and other Superwolves caught up to me, Selena, and Balto. We all made it to Balto's home: an abandon and beaten old boat, and the three of us walked up the plank leading to the top of the boat. Boris didn't follow, he instead looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. The rest of our friends followed, though I had to conjure up stairs for some of them with my wand. The boat wasn't really built for so many people, so the animal members of the team had to climb onto a cloth-covered lifeboat to give the humans more room.

Boris suddenly snapped his wing tips and rushed under the boat through one of the many holes in the bottom. He then popped out of a hole on deck and started biting Balto's bone repeatedly. Balto walked away, not even noticing Boris, so Boris flicked away the bone and started lapping Balto's bowl of water instead. Balto's reaction was the same as before, so Boris put down the bowl and swallowed the huge amount of water in his mouth while looking disappointed.

"What is Boris doing?" Chester asked.

"I think he's trying to cheer Balto up a bit or trying to make him feel like a dog." Selena replied before giving a small sigh.

Balto sadly walked into his den – an old cabin where the captain used to steer the ship – and walked under his blanket so that it was on top of him when he lay down. We also saw Danny half-lying half-sitting near the wall to Balto's left looking very miserable. Unexpectedly, a weird looking mechanical cat shaped toy rolled past Danny and Balto while making electronic meows…until it rolled off the side of the ship. My friends and I winced as we heard the cat toy smash upon reaching the ground, but Balto and Danny only looked to see where the toy came from. There was Boris, who waved his wing tips sheepishly. Selena and I then explained to the others that the cat toy was one of Balto's old puphood toys. Boris waddled so that he was in front of Balto, causing Danny to turn halfway around in order to see what Boris was going to do next.

"Hey!" Boris cried, leaping into the air and doing the well-known Russian dance where you cross your arms and start kicking your legs. "Hey!" Boris cried again, doing the dance in a circle now. "Hey!" He cried one last time before quitting.

The rest of the team and the five of us chuckled to ourselves.

"That had nothing to do with being a dog." Carl whispered, still chuckling.

"Nah, this time Boris really was trying to amuse Balto." I answered. "Used to work back when he was a pup."

"Didn't even work on Danny." Alex sighed sadly.

The rest of us looked, and sure enough neither Balto's nor Danny's expressions changed. Danny in fact even turn back around with his face facing the wall so quickly that it almost looked as if he was shunning Boris. This was why Boris quit doing the dance, and, disappointed and sad, he just waddled to Balto with his head down and his wings dragging. He flopped down on his stomach next to Balto, and the three of them sighed sadly. According to Danny's sigh, it seemed as if he was close to tears. Just then, we heard geese honking, causing Balto's ears to prick up as we looked up to see a flock of them. Danny was the only one who didn't look.

"Homesick Boris?" Balto smiled. "Do you ever think about going back?"

"Don't fret Fido." Boris joked good-naturedly, ruffling Balto's fur on the top of his head, before going over to a mop and swabbing the deck. "I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on own four feet!"

"You're taking care of me?" Balto asked.

Boris actually had been taking care of Balto ever since he was a pup, but a little after Balto turned a year old he assumed that Boris had only stayed because he got used to it. Balto never expected Boris to continue taking care of him now that he was a grown dog! Truthfully, Boris also was sticking around because the two of them had become inseparable friends and he didn't want to leave Balto by himself…save for two other friends, who were just about to arrive according to my nose.

"Don't thank me." Boris replied.

Balto chuckled and started sniffing the air. The other dogs and I started sniffing the air too though most of us, including myself, had to cover our noses.

"I smell…" Balto said, sniffing the air again. "Herring."

"The herring are flying south too?" Boris said in a confused tone that made it hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, though we were sure that he was.

"Say, must be Muk and Luk!" Balto said.

"Ha, good news." Boris laughed with definite sarcasm.

"Uncle Boris!" A polar bear cub named Muk called before climbing onto the ship.

"Oh no." Boris said, holding the top of the mop in front of him so that it looked like a lance.

"How sweet: Uncle Boris." Balto murmured to himself, amused.

"No hugging, no licking!" Boris declared, using the bucket of water as a shield.

"Uncle Boris!" Muk called again as he galloped towards Boris.

Boris cringed behind the bucket until he noticed that the top of the mop had stopped Muk in his tracks.

"Whew." Boris said, relaxing backwards…until he bumped into a larger polar bear cub. This one was named Luk, who had snuck around the other side of the ship so that he ended up behind Boris.

Luk picked up Boris and whimpered something as he licked Boris, causing a few of his feathers to be stuck on Luk's tongue. Curious, Danny came out of Balto's den so that he could see what was going on. When he saw us though he looked away from us and watched Boris and the polar bear cubs instead.

"He says 'he's glad to see you'." Muk translated Luk's whimper. "We love you Uncle Boris!"

Boris popped out of Luk's grasp with a cry and shook himself, causing more of his feathers to fly out. Boris grabbed a few of his missing feathers and started putting them back in…until he realized that he was missing a wing feather. Confused, he looked around until Luk gave a whimper in order to get his attention: he was twirling the wing feather in his paw. Annoyed, Boris swiped his wing feather back and started twisting it back into his wing while muttering to himself. Luk gave another whimper.

"What are you talking about, of course he's glad to see us!" Muk snapped, slapping Luk in the face a little. "He loves us! Don't you?"

"Aye, okay, okay." Boris muttered to himself. "Hey boy-chicks! Let's play a game." He said without any enthusiasm.

"Yes please Uncle Boris!" Muk said excitedly as he and Luk crouched down in a 'ready to race position'.

"Race you to the shore, one, two, three, go!" Boris said.

"Yeah!" Muk cheered as he and Luk raced ahead…and Boris didn't even make a move to follow!

The team and the five of us stared at him after we went to the edge of the boat to watch Muk and Luk.

"They vin." Boris shrugged, turning back towards the deck…until we all heard a splash.

"Help! Help! We can't swim!" Muk cried as Luk whimpered in panic.

Concerned, we all rushed over to the shore except for Danny. He moved to the end of the boat nearest to Balto's den and watched from there. When we reached Muk and Luk we saw that they were panicking and thrashing about in the water.

"Polar bears who can't swim?" Eliza said to Darwin, confused.

Darwin only shrugged.

"Oh no, if I were you I'd take a closer look at the water." Lupin muttered.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Mandy muttered.

Meanwhile, Boris and Balto had noticed the exact same thing: the water was shallow. The rest of the team and the five of us either rolled our eyes or facepalmed, though some of us did both. Selena and I had been amused by Muk and Luk's panics when we first started visiting this World but lately it had become more of an eye-roll for us.

"Help, help, we're drowning, we're drowning, save us! Please, save us!" Muk cried.

"Bears! Fellas!" Boris called. "IDIOT BALLS OF FLUFF!"

"Easy Boris, you know how they are." Balto muttered, amused. "Muk! Luk! Relax! Hey, come on you're okay, you're not drowning!"

Muk and Luk stopped thrashing about in the water and calmed down. When Muk looked into the water he saw Boris's distorted reflection so he looked up to find Boris standing right in front of him.

"He has point bears." Boris said in a thick version of his accent. "You're not drowning because if you vill pause for a moment you vill observe perhaps…TIDE IS OUT!"

Boris then angrily shook his feet dry and waddled out of the water. Luk then whimpered something to Muk that caused Eliza and Darwin to roll their eyes and Boris's feathers to prickle.

"He said vhat?" Boris asked Muk sternly yet calmly.

"'Oh the shame of the polar bear who fears the water'," Muk translated while fingering a piece of ice with a claw. "'No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bear, woe is us'."

This time the rest of the team and the five of us rolled our eyes.

"That's what he said." Muk replied, jabbing a thumb towards Luk. "Kind of pathetic really."

"Vhat, more vhimpering?" Boris said, slightly annoyed. "Between you and Balto it's like Dostoyevsky novel around here. **Light**-en up."

As we walked back to the boat we saw Danny standing on the end nearest to Balto's den looking amused…until he saw us looking at him. At that, he hung his head sadly and walked away from our sights. He mostly stayed away from us for a while after that, not wanting to talk. Understanding that, we respected his wishes and didn't try to talk to him. Since the boat was so small, most of us hung around the boat and talked to each other and to Rip, who had been under the boat the whole time.

Oh, and about Luk's whimpering: see in this world animals can talk to each other through what I call the 'universal language'…even though it doesn't work with humans. Apart from that the animals also have their own speak: barking, honking, whimpering…you get the idea. While Muk had been able to learn the universal language Luk hadn't, so Muk always had to translate for Luk. Also, one animal can learn another animals' language but it only works if the two different animals have been hanging together for a long time. This obviously means that Boris can understand canine language and Balto can understand goose language.


	3. Love and Trouble

Later that evening, Balto was at the end of the boat nearest to his den this time, with Danny on his right. Boris then waddled up to Balto's left as Tucker, Sam M, the spies, and a few others approached them, careful not to let Danny know that they were there.

"And vhat is so interesting?" Boris asked Balto.

"Jenna." Balto sighed.

"It's love." Boris said in a hushed voice. "So go make move. When the angels' balalaikas strum the sveet song of love…MAMBO!" Boris declared, shaking a couple of pretend maracas.

"Nah, she's not my type." Balto muttered.

"And vhy not? This volf business again?" Boris said, stopping his 'mambo.' "And vhat's vrong vith being half and half I'd like to know. Sometimes, I vish like crazy I vas half eagle!"

"Why?" Balto asked, amused.

"Better profile for one thing." Boris answered. "*Hmm*, and no one eats you, for another."

"Yeah, well, you don't know what big a pain being half something else can be." Danny muttered, speaking for the first time that evening.

"Still thinking about what Steele called you?" Sam M guessed, walking over to Danny and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, he's just a-"

"No, it's not that." Danny interrupted. "It's just…I don't know who I am that's all." He sighed, burying his face into his arms.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Sam said.

Danny, Sam M, and Balto and Boris turned around to look at her.

"You're a great kid with amazing powers." Sam smiled, winking.

"Don't forget, he's also a Superghost." Alex added.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Totally." Clover smiled, giving Danny the thumbs up.

Danny at first gave the spies a grateful smile, but then his face fell again.

"Thanks." Danny said, almost sounding as if he didn't mean it, as he started to walk away.

The rest of us followed for a bit until Danny climbed over the lifeboat and leapt off the other side. Sam M and Tucker made a motion to follow, but I stopped them.

"Danny needs to be alone right now, his ghost powers can protect him enough." I said.

"Why is Danny still so miserable?" Alex asked. "I mean, he has great friends for one thing, forget Steele-"

"It has nothing to do with Steele." Tucker interrupted. "Danny hasn't found out yet that his parents have more than accepted his ghost powers. He's scared of them, and runs away even when Sam or Jazz or I are there too."

"'More than accepted'?" Sagwa repeated.

"They want him to keep his ghost powers not only because they know that he's a ghost hunter but also because they realize that this powers are now a part of him." Tucker explained. "Thanks to the past Adventures they've realized – even **our** parents have realized – that not all ghosts are bad and that some of them can even be your friends."

"Apparently Danny is the only one who hasn't realized that his powers are a part of him." Timmy said.

"No, he knows it, and that's why he's scared of his parents. He's worried that they'll try to take his powers away." Sam M corrected. "It's just, he's so tired of being mistreated that I guess he sometimes wishes that he never got his powers." She sighed sadly. "Maybe I shouldn't have convinced him to walk into the ghost portal…." She hung her head.

"Don't talk like that." Tintin said gently, just appearing, as he put a hand on Sam M's shoulder. "I'm sure deep down he's grateful to you for convincing him to do that, just give him time to feel better about himself."

Sam M nodded sadly. Just then I heard someone below the ship calling my name, so I went over and looked down. There was Kim and Ron S holding hands.

"Ron and I were going for a walk, so we thought we'd let you know." Kim said.

"You know, that's a good idea I'll come too." I said, leaping down.

"I'll join in!" Selena happily yipped.

"Harry you're in charge until we regroup." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry saluted, grinning.

Kim, Ron S, Selena and I grinned back, and headed into town. After a while, we soon saw that a large building ahead of us and to our right was the only one with its lights on…and that a familiar looking husky was standing in front of the window of the building.

"Rosy and her parents must be the only ones awake." Ron S said.

"That's not Rosy's house." I corrected, suddenly looking nervous.

"Isn't that Jenna in front?" Kim said, confused.

"Yes, but that's the hospital." Selena said, worried.

Kim and Ron S both looked shocked and worried at that.

Jenna suddenly barked excitedly as she started running towards the front door.

"Hi girl!" Rosy said happily, rushing out of the hospital.

The two of them leapt around, until Rosy suddenly had a coughing fit and coughed into her hands. Concerned, Jenna whimpered and nudge Rosy's arm. Rosy responded by petting Jenna on the head. Also concerned, Kim, Ron S, Selena and I started to go over to them.

"Rosy!" Rosy's dad called, coming outside with her coat. "Rosy, come on, you're gonna catch your death out here."

"Okay dad." Rosy said weakly as her dad put her coat around her shoulders.

"Come on honey the doctor's waiting." Rosy's dad said, leading her inside.

We caught up with Jenna just as Rosy's dad shut the door. Ron S comfortingly petted Jenna on the head before we rushed to the front window. Jenna, Selena and I stood on top of a box as Kim and Ron S looked over us. We were trying to find Rosy, but she wasn't there. Inside the window though were children who looked just as sick as Rosy did. Jenna, Selena and I then stood on top of a barrel in front of a different window that was around the corner. Kim looked over us again, but Ron S fell behind and started coughing in his hand.

"Are you all right Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, just a tickle." Ron S replied as he caught up with us.

We couldn't find Rosy in the other window, so Jenna, Selena and I stood on top of a pile of logs in front of a different window. That's when we spotted Rosy. We smiled at first, but then our faces fell as we saw her coughing, coughing too hard for it to just be a mere cold.

Balto and the others were approaching us at the time. Spotting his reflection in a patch of ice, Balto noticed the fur on his head sticking up and tried to pat it down, but it still kept popping up. Embarrassed, Balto gave up and continued on as the others pretended not to notice.

"Jenna?" Balto said before clearing his throat. "Uh, Jenna?"

"Balto." Jenna said, suddenly noticing him before turning back to the window. "Hi."

"Hi." Balto smiled. "Look, uh…just a shot in the dark but I-I was wondering if uh…I don't know, maybe you'd like to go chase a few sticks by the moonlight." He chuckled, until he noticed how worried Jenna, Selena, Kim, Ron S and I looked. "Jenna?"

"Rosy's in there." Jenna explained.

Selena and I made room for Balto.

"In the hospital, why?" Balto asked as he joined us.

"She feels warm, she has a terrible cough." Jenna explained.

The rest of the team and other Superwolves peeked through the window and immediately became worried as Rosy clutched her throat.

"Balto what's wrong with her?" Jenna asked, worried.

"Huh, I'm not sure, but I know how find out, come on." Balto said, leading us around to the back where we saw a padlocked door. "I have the keys to the city." He added, jabbing his head towards the door.

He then used a claw to push the hinge bolts out of the doorframe and pushed the door opened.

"After you." He said to Jenna, extending a paw.

"Balto." Jenna smiled, noticing how big his paws are.

"Big paws kinda run in my family." Balto chuckled, embarrassed. "At least, uh, one side of my family."

We then went inside, and saw that we were in the boiler room for the hospital. Balto then lead Jenna past the boiler through a small cutout hole in the wall. The members of the team who could fit through the hole started to follow but I raised my arms in front of them to stop them. I then turned around and winked, and the rest of the team and other Superwolves smiled back understandingly.

"Stay close." Balto said to Jenna as they went into the hole.

"No problem there." Jenna replied as she saw a mouse scurry by.

They then continued on through the underground passageways that lead to under the building. Jenna started to look uncomfortable about being down there.

"Its so gloomy down here." She commented. "Not that I'm scared or anything…*gasp!*"

She had almost walked into a spiderweb.

"'Gloomy?'" Balto repeated, flicking away the spiderweb with his tail. "You kidding? It's the most beautiful spot in the world. Dogs travel for years just to be right here."

"'Here'?" Jenna repeated. "I can't see why."

"That's 'cause you're looking at the bowl half empty." Balto explained.

They had reached and area that was lit by grates in the ceiling.

"See this?" Balto said as he pushed some colored glass near one of the grates. "It's the polar ice caps."

"Balto, those are broken bottles." Jenna corrected. "And they're not half empty they're all empty."

Jenna obviously wasn't very good with metaphors.

"The sun." Balto continued, indicating the grate.

"*Ahh*, Balto." Jenna said, a little annoyed.

"And…to the north." Balto finished as he walked away from the bottles.

The bottles suddenly glowed and caused a beautiful moving rainbow pattern on the wall behind Jenna! Jenna gasped as she turned around.

"The Northern Lights!" Jenna gasped, finally understanding. "Oh Balto you're right, it's beautiful."

"Yeah," Balto sighed, looking at Jenna. "Beautiful."

He and Jenna then gazed into each other's eyes and drew closer to each other; it almost looked as if they were going to kiss…. Unfortunately, someone turned off the 'sun', causing Balto and Jenna to turn around and go over to the grate. The grate was not only in the ceiling of where Balto and Jenna were but also in the floor of one of the hospital rooms.

"Goodnight Rosy." Someone, apparently the doctor, said gently.

"I'm so cold." Rosy said, definitely sounding sick.

"Well, I have another blanket for you right here, you stay warm and get some rest." The doctor said.

He then walked away to another room, causing Balto and Jenna to go to a different grate. Rosy's father soon joined the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?" Rosy's father asked, concerned.

"Exhausted from coughing, her fevers getting worse." The doctor said.

Jenna and Balto both weren't very happy to hear that.

"Looks like diphtheria, she's the eighteenth case this week." The doctor added, reaching for a shelf.

The shelf was empty, so he absentmindedly selected a bottle of aspirin from the shelf below it instead.

"And I'm out of antitoxin." The doctor sighed sadly as he set the bottle of aspirin down and sat in his chair.

Jenna walked away whimpering and sobbing. When she reached us we immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Jenna?" Balto said, noticing her leave and starting to follow. "Jenna I'm sorry I…Jenna I…I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have taken you down there."

"No," Jenna argued gently. "I'm glad you did."

Unexpectedly, we heard a crash right outside the door! We turned and saw a familiar canine shape covered in wooden boards.

"Steele." Jenna said, recognizing the dog.

Steele kicked away a board and walked into the room with a link of sausages dangling from his mouth.

"Well, well, what's wrong with this picture?" Steele asked rhetorically.

If we didn't know that it was rhetorical we would've retorted: 'you walking into the room'.

"Jenna join me for dinner." Steele said, draping one end of the sausage links over her. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle well…you tell me."

Despite the fact that we got what he was suggesting we were extremely glad that he didn't really finish that sentence.

"All right Steele." Balto said sternly, snapping a growl in Steele's direction.

"No Balto." Jenna half-whispered.

She then gave a seductive laugh while tickling Steele under the chin with her tail!

The rest of us stared, some of us opened mouthed, until Jenna jabbed her head past Steele. We looked and saw the boiler! Understanding her plan, we looked back at her with sneaky smiles.

"Gee Steele," Jenna said, pretending to flirt with him. "I have to admit your offer is very tempting."

"It is?" Steele chuckled, not noticing that his butt was nearing the boiler.

I started to herd my friends out the door with a whispered "Go go go go!"….

"These days I prefer my meat…cooked." Jenna continued.

Cooked is right, Steele's butt reached the boiler door, though Steele himself didn't notice until he smelled smoke. When he realized what had happened, he howled in pain and ran around in circles.

"Come on, let's go!" Balto said as he and Jenna ran out the door.

They shut the door on their way out, but Steele burst right through the door, landing on them! Steele missed the team, Selena, and us Superwolves though because we were already far away from the door. We were at the right side – when facing the door – waiting for Balto and Jenna.

"What's all the noise?" A man said from the other end of the alley.

A flashlight shone around the area...

"I think it's over here." Another man said.

We slightly recognized that voice, and after a while realized that it was Rosy's father!

"Huh?" Steele said, suddenly growing nervous.

Based on that we guessed that he had stolen the sausages. The team, Selena, and we Superwolves weren't surprised, though we were all obviously disgusted.

"Jenna, come on." Balto whispered, leading her out from under Steele.

Steele glanced back and forth between the sausages and the nearing flashlight, and then suddenly tossed the sausages aside and got into a pointer's pose in one move just as the flashlight reached him! The sausages hit Balto, who in turn accidentally hit Selena and I, and we tripped into the snow. The flashlight then reached us, causing the three of us to gasp. That was when we, as well as the rest of the team and other Superwolves, saw that the other man was the butcher.

"Looks like Balto and his friends found their way into your meat locker." Rosy's dad said.

The team and other Superwolves gasped!

"It's a good thing Steele was here." The butcher added, taking the sausages and giving them to Steele. "Good boy Steele, you've earned these. Besides I can't do anything with them after those wild animals touched them."

The butcher scratched and petted Steele as he said that, and Steele gave us an evil triumphant smile as he chewed on a sausage link, almost slobbering over them.

"Go on! Get out of here you thieves!" Rosy's dad snapped, driving us away by kicking snow at Balto, Selena and I.

"We're not thieves!" Selena snapped. "That is something I am not!"

"They can't understand us, remember?" I reminded her as we all ran away.

Jenna tried to run after us, but Rosy's dad grabbed her by her bandana.

"Come on Jenna, let's go home." He said.

The rest of us ran around the corner, Balto and some of the others almost slipping, and headed back to Balto's boat. As we passed the front of the hospital however, Kaya noticed a man hammering a sign onto the front door. He then wiped the snow off the sign and Kaya, not recognizing the word, copied it down on a pad of paper that I had given her a long time ago.

When we reached the boat, the team, Selena, and we Superwolves were all furious. Most of us yelled out insults, describing Steele of course, and commented angrily on the unfairness of being accused of thievery. Balto only went sadly back to bed, but Boris and Muk and Luk were horrified at what happened. Kirsten, noticing something different, tried getting our attention.

"Guys!" She called. "GUYS!"

Startled, we turned towards her.

"Where's Kaya?" She asked.

Realizing that Kaya was missing, the rest of us just shrugged.

"Over here!" Kaya called, catching up with us; she then stopped to catch her breath.

"Where were you?" Josefina asked.

"I saw a word I didn't recognize, so I stopped to copy it down."

She then showed us the pad, and those of us who recognized the word gasped!

"You didn't find this word on the hospital door did you?" Felicity asked worried.

Kaya nodded, confused.

"Quarantine!" Samantha gasped. "This word is only put up if there's a contagious fatal disease around!"

The rest of the team who didn't gasp before gasped.

"Balto, did you find out what the disease is?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it's diphtheria." Balto said.

Those who had heard of the disease gasped, but most of us were confused.

"What's dip…diphtheria?" Sheegwa asked.

Goddard activated his dictionary program and Jimmy read the definition:

"A serious infectious disease, caused by a bacterium corynebacterium diphtheriae, that attacks the membranes of the throat and releases a toxin that damages the heart and nervous system…." Jimmy froze, horrified.

The rest of us froze too, also horrified.

"Rosy." Balto said to himself, staring at the town.

"Okay nobody panic," Jimmy said before we could even start. "The treatments against diphtheria have already been invented, as a matter of fact the first successful vaccine was invented two years ago."

"Uh Jimmy, the doctor's out of antitoxin." Balto said.

We gasped again!

"Okay, now we can panic." Sheen remarked just before he started running around and panicking.

Actually, instead of being worried or annoyed, most of us were amused since he's always been this eccentric and hyper. Plus we've already known him long enough to be used to his acting like this. The only ones who were worried were Sam M and Tucker, since they obviously hadn't seen much of Sheen's hyperactivity like the rest of us had.

"Actually…uh Sheen?" AJ said. "Sheen!"

"Sheen!" Timmy called.

"Sheen calm down!" Chester called.

"Sheen enough!" AJ cried, more amused than annoyed.

No luck, Sheen still panicked.

"Is he all right?" Tucker asked.

"Oh don't mind him, he's always been this hyper." Daphne said.

"Yeah, like he's also eccentric." Shaggy added.

Sam M and Tucker both still looked concerned.

"He's okay, he just has ADHD." Brad explained, noticing this.

Sam M and Tucker relaxed.

Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends weren't having any luck in getting Sheen's attention, so Jimmy and Carl decided to step in.

"SHEEN!" Jimmy and Carl yelled.

"What?" Sheen asked, confused, as he stopped in his tracks. "Why is nobody panicking?"

"Because Nome can get more antitoxin from another town." Grim pointed out.

"Oh." Sheen said, not even embarrassed; this was common for him too, he doesn't get embarrassed easily.

Unexpectedly, a heavy snowfall blew in, causing most of us to shiver (not me though since I'm a winter person)….

"A blizzard." Goddard said, analyzing the winds.

"Now this could be a problem." T-Bone said.

"Nah, there are three modes of transportation: boat, plane, and train." I said. "One of those will make it. Although…Jenny, you and Goddard better take turns monitoring the telegraph messages that come through and then report back to us."

"All right," Jenny said. "I'll take first watch."

It turns out that the blizzard became so strong that pack ice closed in, preventing the boats from coming, and the planes ended up grounded until the storm cleared up. By the time we had heard all that Goddard ended his shift.

"So will the train make it?" Darwin asked.

"Only to Nenana, a sled team will have to travel there." Goddard explained.

"Oh, well that's not bad." Sirius said.

"Only if the train will make it through." Velma pointed out.

"Let's not go into that." Numbuh 274 said. "Of course the train will make it."

"The only real bad part is that Steele will end up getting the medicine here." James added.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Jade muttered sarcastically. "The egocentric idiot will save Rosy and the others and Nome will love him even more, hoorah."

"Oh yeah," Jenny muttered in agreement. "Great."

"Poor Balto, now what'll we do?" Clifford said.

"Just hope for a chance for Balto to prove himself to the town." George said.

"Oh things will turn out all right for both Balto **and** the kids." Spongebob said.

"Yeah, goodguys always win." Cleo agreed.

"True but unfortunately badguys can have their minor victories." Jackie said.

"Jackie's right, I can't even count how many times I've been captured or almost killed by my enemies." Tintin agreed.

"Oh come on." Rip said, coming out from under the boat so that we could hear him better. "Steele has less advantages than any of your enemies did, Balto can win this easily."


	4. The Race!

"...select the fastest dogs for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin." A man called out to the crowd that had formed around the racetrack. "The race will run the length…."

The noise picked up so much here that Camera couldn't record the rest of the man's speech very well. Most of the sled dogs, excluding Steele, lined up excitedly at the starting line of the racetrack. Star even got so excited that he got himself tied up in his own leash. The dogs immediately came to attention – much in the same way that an army stands attention to their General – when Steele walked in front of them, inspecting each sled dog and acting like king of the world. Only if the world was inhabited by only amoebas you idiot! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

"Just look at him." Dixie admired, talking to Jenna from the sidelines. "He's gonna save the entire town, he's positively…'mag-**nesium**'!"

Neither the team nor the five of us were going to bother to ask her what she meant by that.

"It's not exactly a one-dog show Dixie." Jenna pointed out, smiling. "They're racing to see who's going to be on the dogsled **team**."

"What's with you Jenna?" Dixie asked. "Steele's a genuine hero, but do you give him a sniff?"

"That's because Jenna's running with **Balto**." Sylvie smiled slyly, just approaching them.

Dixie let out a noise of disbelief.

"She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto," Sylvie continued, causing Dixie to gasp. "And they went in together and they left together. And I heard it all from a very reliable source, and don't bother to deny it."

"Well, then I won't." Jenna said coolly.

Dixie and Sylvie eyes widened as Sylvie gasped.

"I'm speechless." Sylvie said.

Well she literally asked for it! Really!

"All mushers get your dogs ready!" Steele's owner called out. "The race is about to begin!"

Camera followed Steele's owner as he said that, and then noticed Balto, Boris, and the team and the five of us. The team and the five of us were in a little open area between two buildings, and Balto and Boris were on a fence behind us. The only ones not with us were Muk and Luk since they don't like to visit the town very often. Balto, as excited as the sled dogs, paced back and forth on the fence, causing it to wobble.

"Balto, racing is a spectator sport, it requires very little preparation." Boris said quickly as he tried to keep his balance on the fence.

He soon made it to a window and gave a sigh of relief as he rested on the sill.

"You sit, you arrange refreshments. Do you like potato chip?" Boris asked as he brought out a box of chips from the window and took one out.

The only thing was: the chips were white, not yellow. Most of us noticed this right away.

"Uh Boris I don't think…." Fred stopped because Boris already ate the chip he was holding.

"I'm not watching the race, I'm running it." Balto corrected Boris.

As Balto said that a soap bubble burst out of Boris's mouth! Confused, Boris looked at the label on the box and realized that he ate a soap chip! Boris started spitting the taste out of his mouth out of both disgust and shock.

"You said vhat?" Boris cried as he continued spitting the taste out.

"Hey look, I'm gonna help Rosy get better," Balto said. "I can get that medicine through."

Boris, going onto the fence, tried to say something to Balto but Balto leapt over him. Boris turned around and tried again, but Balto leapt over him again. On the third try Boris succeeded.

"First of all get it through your head that they vouldn't put you in a sled team even if you did vin, vhich von't happen, and if it did it vouldn't matter!" Boris said quickly.

"Heh, talk about your old goats." I muttered to most of the team – 'most' because not all of them heard me.

"I think you mean 'old **geese**-er'." Selena joked, causing most of us to chuckle.

Even Uncle was slightly amused instead of insulted, but then again there was that one time he called **himself** an old goat so there you go.

"Vhat vas that?" Boris said sternly.

"Nothing." Selena grinned.

"Boris," Balto chuckled. "Did you ever think maybe **you're** the reason the other geese fly south?"

"If only your feet vere as fast as your mouth." Boris muttered back in a retorting tone.

A whistle suddenly blew, almost cutting our conversation short.

"Dogs to the starting line!" Steele's owner called out.

"Hey! They're starting!" Balto said excitedly. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck?" Boris cried. "I don't vish you luck, I vish you **sense**!"

But then, just as Balto was out of earshot….

"Good luck kiddo." Boris said to himself; heh, fickle.

I set up a screen in front of us so that we could continue watching after the dogs would run around the corner. Balto managed to sneak into the lineup without anyone noticing him…at least not for long.

"You…Balto what are you nuts?" Kaltag cried as Balto cut in between him and Nikki. "If Steele catches you around here, he's gonna turn you into kibble!"

"Let us let the half-dog run." Nikki smiled as Balto ignored them. "It will be fun making him eat our snow."

"Get set!" Steele's owner said just before he fired the starting gun.

The dogs started racing….

"Balto!" Jenna gasped.

"What does he think he's doing?" Dixie asked, shocked.

Balto at first was in back of Nikki and Kaltag, who had pressed themselves close together in order to keep it that way, but then Balto ran around Nikki and caught up with him.

"Oh Balto come on, come on…." Boris said to himself, trying to contain his excitement; he couldn't. "Balto go!"

The dogs then neared the corner…but just as they rounded it Nikki hit Balto in the chin, causing him to slide down onto the ice surrounding the shore!

"Hey!" Boris protested as the team and the five of us booed and yelled angrily. "That's a foul! Where's the referee, is he blind?"

Balto at first slid on the ice on his paws, and then slipped so that he was lying down on his chest before he finally stopped. Noticing poles in front of him, he clambered on top of one and then jumped across each pole.

"Go Balto go! Jump, Jump, Jump!" Boris cheered. "Thaaaat's my boy!"

"Go Balto!" Jenna cheered from a hole in the fence behind us.

Balto soon made it off the poles, leapt onto a barrel that was sticking out of the ice, and managed to make it back onto land. Instead of making his way back into the racetrack however, he only started running under boats that were docked there.

"Balto where're you going?" Boris asked, even though Balto couldn't hear him. "That's the wrong way!"

Balto then climbed up a ladder onto another boat.

"Balto get back in the race!" Boris said.

Balto then leapt onto another boat, and as he leapt off that boat he caused Nikki to stop in his tracks!

"Huh?" Nikki said just before another dog jumped onto his head and pushed his face into the snow.

"Sorry." The other dog said as Nikki came back up with a mouthful of snow.

"Who's eating whose snow now mutt?" Boris cheered as the team and the five of us laughed.

Balto now was in the lead, and as he and the other dogs rounded another corner so that they were back in our sights. Balto crossed the finish line first!

"Time!" Steele's owner said, clicking his stopwatch just as the other dogs crossed the finish line. "What?" He then said, shaking his watch: it had frozen!

"Did I teach him well!" Boris cheered. "I could kiss that crazy pooch."

The team and the five of us made our way onto the racetrack to congratulate Balto, though Jenna went her own way so that she was on the opposite side. Balto slowed to a walk, catching his breath, and then smiled as he noticed Jenna smiling proudly at him. His smile faded however when Steele walked past him without making any indication of his being there.

"Okay, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, move it, we're strapping up." Steele ordered.

"Hey now just a second here Steele." Balto said sternly. "I was the fastest dog."

"You were the fastest…what?" Steele scoffed. "Do you honestly think any musher would ever put you on his team? You're even more mixed up than I thought."

"Steele, it doesn't matter who's on the team," Jenna said sternly. "So long as the medicine gets through. Stop being such a glory hound!"

"You're a hundred percent right Jenna, I-I…I wasn't thinking about those children." Steele apologized…yeah right. "The important thing here is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I'm gonna do. And when I come back," Steele added aside to Balto. "I'm gonna fold you five ways, and leave you for a cat toy."

That caused Sagwa and her siblings to hiss and us canines to growl.

"Good dog Steele," Steele's owner said, approaching Steele.

Steele suddenly got excited as he greeted his owner like a real friendly dog. This disgusted the team and the five of us.

"Good boy. Now let's take a look at our winner here." Steele's owner added, causing Steele to growl to himself. "Let's take a look at our winner…."

Suddenly, Steele stomped hard onto Balto's paw, causing Balto to give out a growl of pain! And unfortunately, Steele's owner and his photographer friend took it differently.

"Well we can't trust this one," Steele's owner said, disappointed. "He's part wolf, he might turn on me."

"See those teeth?" The photographer added.

Steele followed his owner with a smug look and an evil snicker.

"Nikki, Kaltag, Star, let's go!" Steele's owner called.

"Balto I'm sorry…." Jenna said.

"Better not talk to me Jenna." Balto said coldly, very insulted, as he started to leave. "I might turn on you."

"Balto wait, Balto!" Jenna called after him.

No luck, he was gone.

"Balto didn't mean that." Ash said, kneeling down to pet Jenna.

"I know he didn't." Jenna sighed.

Suddenly, Sam M made a snowball and hit Steele's owner with it!

"Prejudice idiot!" She snapped. "Just because Balto is half-wolf doesn't mean that he's bad!"

"Ah what would you know?" Steele's owner snapped back as Steele growled. "Come on Steele."

Unfortunately, Danny was so upset over Balto's mistreatment that he did his 'angry eyes' without even knowing it. Danny's angry eyes are when his eyes glow green in human form…and Steele's owner unluckily noticed! Fortunately, none of the rest of the town seemed to notice.

_That night…._

Camera flew ahead to where Steele's team was lining up.

"Yep," The telegraph man said as he hung up a lantern. "As long as there's hope for those kids, I'll keep this lit. It'll guide the team back."

Camera flew back to us and noticed Balto sadly watching Steele and the others race after the medicine. Some of the rest of us were there too, including Selena, Danny, and I. Selena and I growled in Steele's direction, while Danny glared at Steele with his angry eyes…this time knowing that he was doing it. He stopped though when Sam M and Tucker comfortingly put their hands on his shoulders.

_Later that night…._

All of us were asleep, except for a Superwolf Friend who left his compartment and walked away from the boat. Selena and I were sleeping with Balto at the time and the sound of the leaving Superwolf Friend woke Selena up. Seeing that it was Danny walking away she wondered to herself where he was going so she decided to follow him.

"Danny? Where ya headed?" Selena asked.

"To go check up on Rosy." He replied slightly ahead of her.

"Mind if I come along with ya?" She said with a slightly concerned voice.

Danny just nodded.

As they headed off they soon arrived at the hospital and both of them looked through the window where Rosy was sound asleep. Danny sighed heavily and Selena could tell he was deeply concerned. Selena then placed a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"I know Danny, I'm just worried about her as you are." She said in a soft tone.

Danny just continued to stare into the window, not taking his gaze off Rosy, and it looked as if he wanted to cry. Selena's ears slightly went down. Suddenly they heard someone in the distance: Rosy's parents. Luckily, from where they were Selena and Danny slightly managed to hear their conversation.

"…One of the visitors suddenly got glowing green eyes just before he and his friends left." Rosy's dad said as he and Rosy's mother went over to Rosy's bed. "There are rumors going around that he's a poltergeist."

Danny's eyes stung with tears at that.

"Why?" Rosy said, waking up. "Just because he's a ghost why does he have to be a poltergeist? Can't he just be a good ghost?"

"What do you mean dear?" Rosy's mom asked.

"Aren't ghosts just us after we're gone?" Rosy pointed out. "Why do we have to end up bad?"

Weakened by the diphtheria, Rosy fell back asleep after that, but Danny teared again…except this time with a smile. Rosy's parents looked at each other for a moment.

"You know, she actually has a point." Rosy's dad finally said. "I just wish she was more careful with wild animals."

"Maybe she knows something about Balto that we don't." Rosy's mom replied, knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm going out for a walk." Rosy's dad said, obviously needing time alone to think.

Seeing Danny smile again made Selena feel a little better.

"Come on lets go up onto the hill." She said leading him over to it.

Danny looked up to the sky seeing the stars shinning brightly.

"Ain't they beautiful?" Selena asked.

"Yeah they are. As you know I want to become an astronaut when I grow up." He replied.

Selena flicked her tail in the snow as she too saw how bright they were.

"You'd make a wonderful astronaut Danny. Don't ever give up on your dreams." Selena said encouragingly, always one to support her friends.

"Thanks Selena." Danny smiled.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She grinned.

They stayed on the hill for a while, and then went back to the boat and Rip.


	5. Balto's Decision

Days later the team and the five of us went over to the wharf boiler room, the main hangout for all of the dogs during winter, to catch up on any news that we might've missed. Balto watched from the high window thanks to stairs made from boxes while the rest of us watched from another window at ground level. Suddenly, the telegrapher's dog Morse popped through his doggy door…without making it all the way through. Stuck, Morse just barked in Morse code form. Since Selena and I were used to Morse's way of barking we gasped, but the team and the other Superwolves had to wait for the translation from the sort of sheepdog, the wise old dog of the town, named Doc.

"It's terrible my friends, just terrible." Doc said. "Steele, and his team…are lost."

"No! Steele? What do you mean lost? No how come?" The other dogs, including Dixie, cried one by one.

"They missed their second checkpoint," Doc explained. "They're off the trail."

"Can't they send another team?" One of the dogs asked.

"It's too dangerous for us, and our men." Doc said.

"What about…them little ones?"

"The medicine won't be here in time." Doc said sadly. "We're going to lose them."

The team, the five of us, and Balto were shocked.

"Rosy." Balto said to himself.

We left the wharf and went over to the hospital to check on Rosy. She looked worse than she ever did before, wheezing and almost unconscious. Noticing Rosy's dad with the doctor nearby, Camera poofed inside in order to listen to their conversation.

"Please doctor." Rosy's dad pleaded. "It's the only medicine we got."

"Okay." The doctor said.

Rosy's dad opened the door, and Rosy's mom, carrying Jenna, set Jenna down onto the floor. Jenna walked over to Rosy, leaned onto the bed, and licked Rosy on the cheek.

"Jenna?" Rosy said weakly, smiling a little.

Jenna smiled, until Rosy's smile faded. Rosy lost consciousness soon afterward, and Jenna rested her head on her paws as she fell asleep next to her. Unexpectedly, a folded piece of paper rose into the air out of nowhere and placed itself onto the dresser next to Rosy's bed! Jenna, apparently recognizing the smell, woke up and looked at the card confusingly as Rosy's dad picked up the card and looked at it.

"It looks like those rumors about a poltergeist being here are true." The doctor said bitterly.

"Ghost yes, but poltergeist definitely not." Rosy's dad corrected him.

"What do you mean?"

"Poltergeists don't leave Get Well Cards." Rosy's dad explained as he handed the doctor the card for him to read.

Confused, Balto and the rest of us turned around and saw Danny standing there with a sheepish grin on his face: he was the one who had left the card! We were about to comment on his kindness, when sudden hammering interrupted us.

Confused again, Balto and the team and the five of us followed the sound past a fence, and we saw that we were at the carpenter's. We then saw that he was hammering some sort of odd shaped box. However, we couldn't see what the box was until he sadly set it down among other boxes almost exactly like it. After that, the indication of what the boxes were for slowly got to us and we gasped, taking a while to recover. The box was a child-sized-coffin!

"Rosy." Balto said to himself, at first worried but then getting a determined look on his face.

The team and the five of us followed Balto back to his boat, where he told Boris of the idea he came up with earlier. We then left, with Boris following us.

The next shot Camera showed the Superwolf Watchers was of Boris waddling backwards in front of Balto, which of course caused Boris to trip and fall over backwards now and then.

"Balto, please, don't go crazy on me now!" Boris pleaded before tripping over an anchor. "This is foolishness!" He then said as he climbed onto a vertical pipe with a spinning top. "You vill die like a dog!"

"Hey!" Scrappy snapped, insulted.

"Vhat? Oh, uh, no offense." Boris then said sheepishly just before he fell through the top of the pipe.

The pipe soon led into a horizontal pipe, which we could hear Boris screaming through as he slid along the inside. Another fact about the pipe was that it led into town, which meant that it carried something important for the town to use. The team and the five of us at first guessed that it was a water pipe, but disregarded it since the water would have easily frozen in the pipe during winter. Maybe it was an oil pipe? Not even Selena nor I knew even though we had visited this World many times before. We weren't allowed to talk to the humans so...

"You vill be frozen stiff by morning!" Boris cried, his voice echoing off of the walls of the pipe.

The pipe soon curved over a very long patch of ice, which Balto, Selena, and I slid down on. Boris soon popped out through another vertical pipe that opened onto the frozen patch of ice, just missing bumping into the three of us.

"Vhen you are big frozen stiff statue named Balto," Boris said sternly, trying to keep his balance on the ice. "Don't come running to me!"

Muk and Luk, who had noticed us leaving, soon caught up with us and slid on the patch of ice too, causing them to bump into Boris. Luk then whimpered something as he pointed in Balto's direction and as the three of them slid towards land.

"He said…." Muk started to translate.

"'Vhere is he going?'" Boris finished as they reached land. "He's going into freezing coldness to find a dog he doesn't like to bring medicine back to a town that doesn't like **him**! OH NO! I'm beginning to understand the **bear**!"

Muk and Luk started clapping happily as Muk cried out "Yes!" a couple of times.

"Bears! Dogs!" Boris cried hysterically.

Boris continued shouting as Balto led him over to a hospital window, but since Balto had grabbed him by the face it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"No brains at all!" Boris snapped as Balto let him go. "Might as well be talking to hu…mans."

Boris stopped shouting because he had just noticed Rosy wheezing and coughing inside the hospital. There was silence as Boris watched Rosy for a few seconds.

"So, let's go get the medicine." Boris finally said as he left the window.

"Wait a minute," Balto said seriously with a slight frown. "Now you're coming?"

"Spending days in bitter cold, facing vild animals," Boris said. "Risking death from exposure!" He then chuckled. "It's like holiday in old country."

Balto smiled, amused, as he followed Boris out of town.

"Wow, Luk, we're going on holiday!" Muk said as the rest of us caught up with them.

_Later…._

Balto scratched the bark of a tree, leaving a good-sized mark behind.

"Good Balto," Boris said sarcastically. "You took on the roughest toughest meanest tree in the forest! And you won, hey."

Muk sniffed at the tree and then held up his fists, preparing to fight the tree.

"I'm marking the trail." Balto explained.

"Huh?" Muk said, stopping the 'fight'. "He's marking our trail," He then said to Luk. "He's very clever."

Luk licked the mark in agreement.

"And here I've been dropping bread crumbs, yeesh." Boris muttered sarcastically.

_Much Later…._

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'S'." Muk said.

The answer obviously was snow, and the game continued pretty much like that for a while. It didn't take long for us to get tired of it.

"Uh, maybe I should use my wand to create different holograms around us." James said, interrupting Muk's twentieth or so 'I spy'. "It'll create a variety to the game."

"Sure, if you want." Muk smiled good-naturedly.

"Thank you." Cleo sighed to herself as we all looked relieved.

After that, the game ended up being a lot more fun.

_Even more later…._

Balto suddenly sniffed the air.

"Steele." He said almost to himself.

Interested, Muk started sniffing the air too…until he ended up sniffing Luk's fur. When Muk realized this he pulled his nose away and then held it in disgust as he waved the air between him and Luk.

"Hey!" Boris called, noticing that they were falling behind. "Bears!"

"Come on," Balto said as he finished another mark. "Steele and his team passed this way."

"Boy is he lost." Boris commented, looking around.

"You can say that again." Jade added.

_Days later…._

Balto was about to mark another tree, but a snowball beat him to it before he could even lift a paw. Smiling, and then chuckling, he looked back and saw that Muk and Luk were throwing snowballs at each other, and that almost all of us, excluding Boris, Rip, and some of the adults, were having a snowball fight of our own. Rip and the adults actually would've joined us, but the path we were on was too narrow for that.

Rip was leading the way, Balto was right behind him, and the rest of us were sort of behind him – just not near enough to repeatedly hit him with stray snowballs. Boris was behind us, and Muk and Luk were bringing up the rear.

"Oh, yes!" Muk cheered as he and Luk continued their snowball fight.

They then switched to throwing snowballs at Boris. Boris managed to duck the first three, but when he turned around to shush Muk and Luk he ended up getting hit in the face. The force of the snowball caused him to fall onto his back and create a goose shaped hole in the snow.

"Brilliant, right on the beak, what a bullseye!" Muk laughed as he and Luk slapped paws; they then did a victory dance where they bumped butts in a sideways motion.

"That did it, who did that?" A familiar voice snapped.

Muk and Luk turned towards the voice and saw that Boris was leaning over the hole and glaring at them while drumming his wing tips angrily onto the snow.

Muk quickly ran around Luk so that he was behind him.

"I-I-it was him." Muk stammered, pointing at Luk.

Luk whimpered an argument at that, but Eliza was so wrapped up in our snowball fight that she didn't overhear it. Because of that, she obviously couldn't translate it for us. Balto smiled, amused at the scene…until he heard distant growling. Overhearing the growling, Selena, Pikachu, Stitch, and I along with the other dogs stopped and listened. The others, noticing this, stopped too.

"What is it?" Cosmo whispered.

"*Shhh.* We don't know yet, let us listen." Stitch whispered.

"Guys I think…." Balto stopped with a gasp as something big hid behind a few trees, causing the snow to fall off them.

"Get in Rip, now!" I whispered harshly to the others as Selena growled at the trees.

Understanding the situation, everyone obeyed. Pikachu, instead of hopping onto Ash's shoulder, went onto Ash's lap in a protective way. Pikachu's one of the only two who doesn't have a compartment of his own since he shares Ash's instead. George was the other one who didn't since he just flies over us in his Zooper Plane.

"I think we should keep moving." Balto said, finishing his previous statement.

"Is that your answer to all problems, motion?" Boris half-muttered, not understanding the situation.

Boris got out of the hole completely as he said that and then cricked his back. He then started brushing himself off as Muk and Luk stayed behind to prepare another snowball.

"Luk, Muk, come on!" Balto said, noticing this. "Let's get going."

"'Come on boys, let's go boys, faster boys'." Boris muttered in a mocking tone. "Easy to say, for a guy vith four legs!"

Muk and Luk's snowball got him in the head again, causing him to fall onto his face.

"Okay, that's it!" Boris said angrily, spitting snow out of his mouth and shaking the snow off his head. "It's time for goose to kick a little bear butt!"

Muk and Luk started shivering with fright.

"Aha! Finally!" Boris said triumphantly.

He though that Muk and Luk were shivering at him, but they weren't. Muk was pointing at something **behind** Boris!

"You're all done because Boris is making an impression!" Boris said.

Boris suddenly backed into something large, muscular, black, and furry!

"Now vhat?" He muttered.

Boris noticed what he had bumped into, nervously pressed it with his wing, and realized that it was a leg! He then looked up with a gulp as the owner of the leg started growling. It was an angry black bear with glowing eyes! Boris's beak dropped open in a silent gasp. The bear roared as he raised a paw, causing the rest of us to look back and notice what was going on. We immediately gasped as we saw the bear preparing to attack Boris!

The bear swiped at Boris as he tried to run away with a scream. Boris slightly flew through the air until he landed headfirst into a hollow stump. The bear then swiped at the stump, causing the stump to land on Muk and Luk like a cage!

"Rip get the others into the forest!" I ordered as Balto, Selena, and I ran towards the bear.

The three of us leapt at the bear with a growl, but the bear swiped us away. Balto landed in the direction that the others were in, Selena landed on the other side of the bear near where Boris landed in the stump, and I landed on the other side of the forest a bit away from Boris, Muk, and Luk.

"Help!" Muk cried as the bear prepared to swipe at him and Luk as well as Boris again.

Balto woke up first and grabbed the bear by a back paw, preventing the bear from swiping at Boris and Muk and Luk. Unfortunately, this caused the bear to fall, Balto to land on the bear's nose, and the bear to force Balto under him so that he was pushing Balto into the snow! Selena woke up around this time, and grabbed one of the bear's back paws with her teeth while growling. I woke up around the same time Selena did, and seeing what she was doing I quickly ran around so that I was behind her. The bear kicked Selena off his paw, causing her to fly towards a tree! I fortunately leapt and caught her just in time, just missing the tree by half-an-inch.

Before Selena could thank me, I cried out Balto's name, causing her to do the same thing after she saw what I was seeing: the bear had practically suffocated Balto with his pushing and now was about to strike Balto to death! Unexpectedly, somebody gave a yell/growl and bit the bear's striking paw, causing the bear to growl with pain! It was Jenna! Jenna then hit the bear in the muzzle with one of her back paws as she swung around!

"Jenna?" Balto said, almost out of breath.

"Jenna?" Wanda gasped.

"Was she following us this whole time?" Kit gasped, shocked.

The bear threw Jenna off, causing her to tumble badly onto the ground, but she got up quickly and bit the bear right on the nose! Selena and I attacked the bear on the arms, causing the bear to lift himself up and free Balto in the process. Balto was so weak from almost being suffocated though that he didn't move. To our shock, Ash ran towards Balto!

"Ash, come back!" Brock called after him.

Ash ignored Brock….

In the meantime, the bear stumbled towards Boris, Muk, and Luk. Muk and Luk screamed as the bear lifted a back paw toward them, thinking that they were going to be squashed. Fortunately, the bear's paw just missed them. The bear then threw Jenna off again so that she crashed through the stump, freeing Boris, Muk, and Luk. The force of being freed caused Boris to sail through the air though and then land so that his head bonked into Muk and Luk's heads. The bear then threw Selena and I off so that we crashed into Boris and Muk and Luk.

Ash had reached Balto at this point and prepared to carry him towards the others, but the bear turned his attention toward them and prepared to attack! Ash gasped and desperately tried to run away with Balto in his arms, but the bear raised a paw and swiped Ash in the back! Ash cried out in pain!

"Ash!" Misty cried as Ash tumbled in the snow.

Balto however only slid out of Ash's arms and landed near the end of the path.

Ash recovered quickly and tried to get up, but before he could the bear forced him down with a paw and prepared to swipe him again! Ash cowered and covered his head and neck with his arms. Pikachu ran to Ash's rescue, preparing a thunderbolt, but a blue blur rolled through the air and struck the bear before Pikachu could even get close enough! Pikachu stopped with a confused look as the bear landed away from Ash. The blue blur then landed in front of Ash…it was Stitch!

"Ash I'm all right, you and Stitch get out of there!" Balto called, not noticing Pikachu at the time.

Ash and Stitch ran towards the others, until Ash overheard Pikachu charging a thunderbolt again…the bear was coming back!

"Pikachu no, come on!" Ash said, going back to pick up Pikachu.

Fortunately, Ash managed to get Pikachu out of the way of another one of the bear's swipes in time, but unfortunately the bear noticed Balto and went for him instead! Balto backed away, until he backed into some low hanging branches. Temporarily trapped, Balto gasped as the bear closed in on him, but then noticed that he had bent a branch back like a sideways catapult. He moved out of the way, heading into the forest as the branch broke across the bear's muzzle. Balto then tried to hide behind the trees without the bear noticing, but unfortunately it didn't work and the bear prepared to attack Rip and the others as well as Balto!

"Well that was brilliant." Haddock frowned sarcastically to Balto.

"Sorry." Balto grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, before the bear could strike the others, a laser cracked through a branch, which fell onto the bear's head! Startled, the bear turned around to find Kim standing on the other side of the forest with her laser lipstick in hand!

"Rim rhat rare rou roing?" Scooby cried.

"I'll distract the bear, you guys get out of here!" Kim answered as she ran away.

She then used her hairdryer-grabber to grab a branch and swing to safety. This worked for a while, until Kim stepped onto a dead branch that broke under her! Startled, Kim accidentally let go of her hairdryer-grabber and fell to the ground, but fortunately the snow and her gymnastic skills saved her from getting hurt. After she stopped rolling on the ground, she brought out another lipstick – this one shoots out putty that temporarily blinds an opponent – but the bear swiped the lipstick out of her hand, breaking her arm in the process! The lipstick crashed into a tree and let out an electric charge as the putty part coated the bark. Kim clutched her arm in pain and tried back away, but found herself trapped among branches as the bear closed in on her!

"Kim NO!" Ron S cried as he ran to her rescue.

However, someone beat him to it! Numbuh Four had grabbed Rudy's sword and stabbed the bear in the back in one leap! Startled, Ron S stopped in his tracks as Jenny used her retractable arms to bring Kim and Ron S to safety.

"Looks like Wally hasn't forgotten the time you saved his life." Lilo commented to Kim.

"None of us would ever forget a thing like that." Numbuh 274 replied even though the comment wasn't directed towards him.

Balto then leapt at the bear and clung to the bear's back! Growling in pain, the bear raised a paw and managed to swipe Balto and Numbuh Four off his back and down a slope next to the end of the path! Balto and Numbuh Four screamed with surprise as they landed on a huge patch of stiff snow. Rudy's sword didn't follow them however, it sailed out of the bear's back and landed near some trees on the hill that the slope was a part of. Rudy immediately went down to retrieve it.

The bear then crashed through the path of the slope towards Balto and Numbuh Four, causing Balto and Numbuh Four to back away. Suddenly, one of Balto's back paws broke through the stiff snow and caused a very small hole!

"Crud!" Numbuh Four cried, suddenly scared, as Balto pulled out his paw to reveal that there was water underneath them!

"An ice-covered lake!" Numbuh Two gasped as we operatives looked very scared.

"What's wrong?" Addy asked, confused.

"WALLY CAN'T SWIM!" We operatives cried.

"WHAT?" The rest of the team and other Superwolves cried back out of shock.

Now there was this one Kids Next Door episode where Numbuh Four seemed to have learned how to swim, but it's not true at all. See, that episode dealt with an alternate version of their World and the portal was in the pool, so Numbuh Four dove into the pool to help Numbuh One and the others who were being held prisoner there, but he never actually swam in the pool. Since he was only in the pool for a second or two before coming out the other side he only learned not to panic when in the water – especially if there were others in the pool – instead of actually learning how to swim. Of course this situation was an obvious exception to the 'not panicking' part….

"Balto!" Boris cried as he, Jenna, and the polar bears reached us.

The bear went out onto the ice and stood up angrily, but one step suddenly created a cobweb of cracks underneath Balto and Numbuh Four! Gasping, the two of them leapt out of the way and slid along the ice, but the bear unfortunately followed. Balto and Numbuh Four grew even more scared as another crack formed underneath Balto. The bear then stepped one more time…and that step broke through the ice and caused the bear to fall through! The bear tried to climb out of the hole, but that only caused his front paw to break though the ice and form a ring of a crack around Balto and Numbuh Four! A circle-patch of ice that had formed from the crack tipped over, and Balto and Numbuh Four desperately tried to run up the patch to the other side in vain! Not even Balto's claws helped him!

"Balto!" Boris cried as we ran down the slope.

"Balto!" Jenna cried.

"Wally!" Numbuh Three cried.

"Wally!" Numbuh One and Five cried.

"Hang on buddy!" Numbuh Two cried.

"Wally! Balto!" The rest of us cried out one by one in random order.

"Balto!" Muk cried as Balto and Numbuh Four neared the water.

Balto and Numbuh Four fell underwater as the patch closed over them!

"No!" Jenna cried.

"No!" Boris cried.

"NO!" The rest of us cried.

"Geronimo!" Muk cried as Luk imitated a horn…and as the two of them crashed through the ice!

"Luk! Muk!" Jenna cried as she looked at the hole they caused in the ice.

"Luk! Muk!" Most of the rest of us cried; the others either gasped or cried "NO!"

"They cannot svim!" Boris cried before dodging a crack in the ice that was just splitting apart.

"What?" Jenna cried, shocked. "Polar bears who can't swim?"

"Pocahontas!" Selena cried as she dove into Muk and Luk's hole; the situation prevented us from being amused at Selena's joke at the time, but later we laughed about it.

"Hang on to Rufus for me." Ron S said to Kim as he put Rufus on her shoulder.

"Why? What're…Ron? Ron NO!" Kim cried as Ron S dove into Muk and Luk's hole too!

"*EEP!*" Rufus cried with shock.

Ash and Misty then called out their water Pokèmon – Squirtle, Staryu and Starmie – and ordered them to dive under water and help Muk, Luk, Selena, and Ron S. They did, and this time Camera followed as the rest of us searched from above using Goddard and Jenny's tracking devices. Stitch was the only one who didn't join in the search, but that was because he was too heavy. Not only would he have broken through the ice easily but also he can't swim thanks to his weight. Stitch instead waited by the shore with a worried look on his face.

Meanwhile, underwater, Muk and Luk rolled around through the current while Selena tried to keep up with them. Ron S couldn't, he was so far behind that not even Selena noticed him. Suddenly, Muk stopped and tried to say something to Luk…which was hard enough without Luk being upside-down at the time. After noticing this, Muk kicked Luk right-side up and bonked him on the head before resuming talking – or spluttering, really – and pointing at something. It was Balto and Numbuh Four! Balto was trying to breathe through the ice while helping Numbuh Four do the same thing. Selena too noticed Balto and Numbuh Four, and soon caught up with Muk and Luk. Ron S noticed all of them and tried to catch up, but unexpectedly he had a coughing fit and ended up fainting and sinking! Squirtle, Staryu, and Starmie fortunately noticed and swam after him.

Above the ice, Goddard finally spotted Balto and Numbuh Four. Jenna, most of the team and we Superwolves soon rushed over.

"He's drowning!" Jenna and Numbuh Three said, worried, after pawing away some snow.

I broke through the ice with an arm and tried to grab at least one of them, but unfortunately they disappeared from our sights!

"No!" Jenna, Numbuh Three, and I cried.

We, the rest of the team, and the other Superwolves then turned our attention towards Boris, who was trying to spot them through a small hole in the ice.

"Well?" Jenna and Numbuh Three asked worried.

Boris lifted his head to reveal a patch of ice on his face. He quickly sneezed it off.

"I don't see them." He replied, also worried.

There was a pause as we looked around for any sign of our friends.

"Where are they?" Jenna and Numbuh Three asked, worried.

Suddenly, ice started cracking, and Muk, Luk, and Selena burst through with Balto and Numbuh Four! Seconds later, Staryu and Starmie burst through the ice so that Squirtle could bring up Ron S, who was unconscious.

"Balto!" Jenna cried happily.

"Muk and Luk!" Boris cried happily.

"Wally!" We operatives cried happily, rushing past Jenna and Boris and causing them to spin around.

"Ron!" Kim and Rufus cried, concerned, as they rushed towards him.

We caught up with Selena as Muk and Luk dragged Balto over to land. I was about to get my wand, but I couldn't even move my arm! Also, it was the same arm that I used to crash through the ice earlier….

"Uh, Numbuh K9." Numbuh Five said, pointing at my arm.

I looked and noticed that it was covered in ice!

"I forgot to dry my arm off." I muttered.

Harry, by the way, was using his wand to get the water out of Ron S and dry him off.

"You should let me…." Hermione began to offer.

"Nope, nope I can get it." I interrupted.

I then used my other arm to grab my wand! Everyone stared.

"I'm flexible." I grinned before getting the water out of Numbuh Four and drying him off.

Numbuh Four was fine, but after I got the ice off my arm I found out that it had frozen so that it couldn't even bend! Timmy, Jimmy, and their friends used Goddard, Cosmo, and Wanda to make an indestructible heating-bandage for my arm. After thanking them I wrapped my frozen arm in the bandage with my wand.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty, after recalling their Pokèmon, were dragging Ron S back to us, but Ron S slipped and landed coughing on the ground.

"Wally?" He said weakly.

"Uh, Selena saved him." Numbuh One explained.

Ron S smiled before fainting again.

"He was trying to save me." Numbuh Four stared.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Dongwa asked, concerned,

"Sounds like he's sick." Velma explained.

Ash and Misty suddenly glanced at each other, after all they had touched Ron S….

"Go over to Rip for a check-up." I said to them, knowing what they were thinking.

They nodded and left.

Jenny, immune to human diseases, picked up Ron S and carried him off the ice. Ash and Misty came back quickly to report that they were fine, they didn't catch whatever illness Ron S had. We then noticed that Jenna and Boris had stayed where they were minutes ago!

"You guys didn't have to wait for us, go ahead to Balto." Uncle grinned.

Jenna smiled and ran towards Balto…causing her tail to whip Boris accidentally so that he ended up somersaulting onto his feet before he could run towards Balto too. We soon followed.

"Balto!" Boris cried happily.

"Muk! Luk!" Jenna cried happily, glad that they had rescued Balto.

It then became obvious that Muk and Luk were concerned about Numbuh Four and Ron S, since they hadn't dried themselves off yet.

"Ohh, cold." Muk commented as he shook himself dry; fortunately water can't freeze on polar bear fur.

Meanwhile, Luk tried to push the water out of Balto. Still running, Boris unexpectedly tripped on a crack in the ice so that he fell down and slid past Jenna. He then crashed into Muk, who into banged into Luk's back, who in turn pushed extremely hard and forced the water out of Balto.

"Come to life, come to life." Boris begged as he lightly slapped Balto. "Breathe! Come on, breathe!"

"Oh, is he gonna be okay?" Muk panicked. "'Cause he's not breathing, he doesn't look very well…stop hitting him Uncle Boris! Stop hitting him!"

Balto woke up.

"Balto, I vas so scared, I got **people** bumps!" Boris said.

Most of us groaned at that one.

"Boris…" Balto was interrupted by a cough.

Balto collapsed off the log and rested on the snow. Hermione then dried off Balto.

"I know you think this trip is crazy, but…I'm glad you came." Balto shivered.

"Who else should you bring on a vild goose chase but a goose huh?" Boris replied, chuckling.

"Are you okay…?" Balto asked Jenna.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked Balto at the same time.

"…Jen?" Balto finished.

"I'm fine." Jenna said as they both looked amused.

Jenna then lay down on top of Balto to help warm him.

"Look, a message came through, we have to take the mountain trail." She said.

"But if we take Eagle Pass it'll save us half a day." Balto pointed out.

"It's blocked." Jenna explained. "The mountain trail is dangerous, but we can do it."

"I'm beginning to see there isn't anything you can't do." Balto smiled.

Jenna smiled back.

"I'm seeing a few things too," Boris said to himself. "And it's making the ice melt."

Luk shook himself dry, drenching Boris in the process.

"I HATE BEARS!" Boris cried out of anger as Luk became very fluffy…Selena has commented on how cute it looked ever since.

"You two guys ought to learn how to swim someday." Balto smiled with a hinting tone. "You'd be very good at it."

Confused, Luk whimpered something as he made swimming motions with his arms.

"Yes, well, of course we were!" Muk argued. "We were in the water, we were moving, we got wet didn't we? We…." Muk froze. "Luk…" Muk gasped. "We were swimming!"

Balto and the rest of us laughed a friendly laugh at that, but we stopped when Ron S had another coughing fit. Jenny brought Ron S over to Rip, who analyzed him and revealed that Ron S caught the diphtheria! We also figured out that he must've caught it after he petted Jenna back when Rosy was first in the hospital and the cold water probably triggered it! Ash and Misty grew wide-eyed as they realized what a close call it had been for the two of them. Sad, Jenna walked back up the hill to think alone for a while…but soon she stepped on her paw wrong and gasped as she tripped.

"Clumsy." She scoffed.

"No you're not," Balto corrected, concerned. "You're hurt."

"No, I'm fine." Jenna argued gently, but then she tripped again with a yelp. "Oh, maybe I'm not so fine. You should all go ahead without me."

"Jenna…." Balto began.

"No, no, I'll be slowing everyone down." Jenna interrupted. "And Rosy can't hold out much longer."

"Balto," I said. "We'll take Jenna back, we have two unwell friends anyway."

"'Two'?" Lizzie repeated, confused.

Numbuh Four, as if on cue, sneezed.

"Yeah, two." I smiled back; I wasn't worried about Numbuh Four because I knew it was only a cold.

"Uh, Miranda, there's no extra compartment." Uncle pointed out.

Sure enough, Boss hadn't conjured a new compartment at all! I though about this for a while….

"I have another idea." Balto said. "Muk, you and Luk carry Jenna back to town on this." He said as he dragged a bushy branch over to Jenna.

"And this time, don't take time out for a svim." Boris joked, chuckling afterward.

"You can make sure of that Boris," Balto replied. "You're gonna lead them home."

"*Aye!*" Boris facepalmed, exasperated.

"Just follow my marks." Balto added.

I then realized that this journey was meant for Balto to fulfill alone, which explained why no compartment was conjured for Jenna: it gave Muk and Luk an excuse to go back to town. Boris of course was supposed to go back only by Balto's decision.

"You're going on alone?" Jenna asked.

"Won't be the first time." Balto replied.

"Here," Jenna said, taking off her bandana and giving it to Balto. "I'm afraid it won't keep you very warm."

"Yeah it will." Balto smiled.

He and Jenna hugged, but stopped when they heard Luk whimpering/sobbing.

"Well of course Balto will come back!" Muk said to Luk, causing Luk to look at him. "He's…Balto, really."

Luk went back to sobbing.

"Hey I'm coming back," Balto said, stopping Luk's sobbing. "With the medicine. I promise Jenna. Go ahead guys, take her home."

"Balto," Boris said. "I do not like leaving you out here alone. Who's going to tell you how cold you are?"

"Boris," Balto said, nudging Boris towards Jenna and the polar bears. "They need you even more than I do."

Boris thought for a few seconds as he glanced between Balto and the polar bears. At first realizing that Balto was right, he waddled towards Jenna and the rest of us…but then he stopped and waddled back.

"Let me tell you something Balto, a dog cannot make this journey alone." He said before leaving…but then he stopped and looked back. "But maybe a volf can." He added quietly.

Balto just frowned, not really getting what Boris was saying.

The rest of us went into Rip, except for one….

"Balto! Wait I'm going with you!" Selena said determinedly. "It will be too dangerous out there. What if something happens to you?"

Selena always worried about her friends when it came to these situations. She wasn't the only one on the team who did, but unlike most of the team she was allowed to go off on her own. After all she had gone on her own adventures before. However, there were those of us who knew when to help a friend and when to let that friend make the journey on his own.

"Selena hold it!" I said, leaping on her and pining her onto the ground. "Superwolf rules say that you have to stay with us! Besides Balto has always done journeys by himself!"

Okay, she **can** go off on her own, but when a Superwolf leader says stay with the team even she has to obey. It didn't stop her from fighting my grip on her though.

"Let me go!" Selena snapped, struggling to free herself. "I know it's a rule but still! He might need someone's help!"

"Don't make me call in a reinforcement!" I said sternly.

"Don't you mean reinforcements?" Selena retorted.

"Nah, reinforcement." I corrected. "SNOWY!"

"Huh?" Snowy said.

"Not you, Selena's guardian." I explained.

"Oh…right…my…guardian." Selena nervously laughed.

Suddenly a large wintry wolf about the same size as Boss appeared! I got off Selena, allowing the wolf to grab Selena by the scruff and lift her off her paws like a pup. Selena has always hated this...

"*Wahhhhh* let me go Snowy! LET GO! LET GO!" Selena cried, trying to get away by moving her paws rapidly.

"Sheesh, she's a year and a half older than me yet she acts like the younger sister." I smirked, amused, as I headed towards Rip. "Go figure."

Snowy just ignored Selena's crying and carried her to us. Of course Selena soon enough had to give in, but she still whimpered.

"Selena calm down." I said gently. "Oh, uh, Snowy is Boss's wife." I then explained to the others; boy were they shocked. "Here Selena, I'll compromise."

I lifted up the hatch to my compartment and Jasmine flew out with Regular Camera attached to her head. We then said good-bye, Jasmine saluted, and then she flew after Balto. I wouldn't worry about her, her breed was built for extreme snowy conditions.

"Right!" Boris said to Muk and Luk. "You two balls of fluff! Let's move!"

Muk and Luk saluted and dragged Jenna in the bushy branch after us.

"Back, two, three, four!" Boris marched. "Back, two, three, four!"

We left for Nome, and Jasmine and Balto left to get the medicine.


	6. Fighting the Egotist

Balto and Jasmine battled the fierce blizzard, fortunately even though Jasmine wasn't as strong as Early she was still a really good and tough flier. Balto sniffed the air now and then to check their position, and made new marks on the trees whenever they were on the right track. They pressed on, the blizzard getting so bad that Balto had to practically swim through the snow and Jasmine half-flew/half-walked on top. After a few moments Balto suddenly sniffed the air.

"Steele." He said to himself.

He and Jasmine moved toward the top of a hill, and looking down they saw the sleigh team, unmoving and covered in snow. They also noticed that Steele was out of the harness.

Happy that he had located the team, Balto leapt down the hill only to find that it was covered in a sheet of ice. Balto at first slipped, but then managed to regain his balance so that he was sliding instead of slipping. Jasmine, meanwhile, flew down and waited among the trees surrounding the team. Even though the team was unmoving, that didn't mean that they were dead….

"Balto!" Star said, shaking the snow off his head in the process.

"Is that Balto there?" Nikki said as he and Kaltag came out of the snow covering them.

"Balto how did you find us?" Kaltag asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Balto asked as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"Everyone…is…fine." Steele said, sounding as if he was holding his temper.

"Yeah but our musher hit his head…and he didn't get up." Star said just before he gently nudged the musher's arm.

"And he's not moving." Kaltag added.

"All right follow me." Balto said as he picked up the beginning part of the harness. "I can lead you home."

Steele stepped on the harness, causing it to fly out of Balto's mouth.

"We don't need your help." Steele said slowly and sternly.

"M-maybe we should listen to him." Star stammered.

Steele snarled at him, causing Star to cower under his paws.

"Well, uh, how would yous get us home then?" Nikki asked Balto.

"Well I, I marked the trail, like this." Balto replied, doing an example mark on a thin tree nearby.

"Oh, yeah." Star said as if he though it was clever.

Steele leapt at the tree, causing it to break and fall down.

"**I'll** get us back. **I'm** the lead dog, **I'm** in **charge**!" Steele said sternly, almost growling.

"Then let me take back the medicine." Balto said. "They're getting sicker."

Balto went towards the medicine, but Steele cut him off with another leap along with a slight snarl.

"Touch that box," Steele warned. "And I'll tear you apart."

"Two bones says Steele takes him." Nikki said to Kaltag.

"You're on." Kaltag chuckled.

All the other dogs chattered in agreement.

"Steele," Balto said determinedly. "I'm not leaving without that medicine."

Balto walked around Steele, but Steele stopped him by hitting him hard with his front paws. Balto tumbled until he landed back on his paws.

"Who do you think you are?" Steele sneered.

"Hey this is gonna be good." Nikki grinned aside to Kaltag.

"Since…since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" Balto retorted coldly.

Balto went around towards the medicine again, but Steele cut him off once more with another snarl.

"Steele," Balto slightly pleaded. "Let me help you."

"Hey look at his eyes, look at his eyes." Kaltag snickered as the rest of the team agreed with snickers of their own.

Steele's eyes were wide-eyed with a wild look in them. Who knows how far Steele would go to get Balto to give up.

Balto walked around Steele again, but this time Steele head-butted Balto painfully with a longer snarl so that Balto tumbled badly before landing on his stomach.

"Oh, that hurt, that hurt." One of the sled dogs commented without any sympathy.

"He'll feel that tomorrow." Kaltag commented, smiling.

"I think he is feeling it now." Nikki corrected, also smiling.

"Ouch." Kaltag agreed.

Balto got up again, though he did teeter once before making his way back to the medicine.

"I don't want to fight." Balto said in a cold, quiet tone.

Unexpectedly, Steele grabbed Balto painfully by the scruff and tossed him aside with another long snarl! The other dogs gasped and immediately changed moods.

"Oh that can't be legal!" Kaltag gasped, shocked.

"Yeah!" Nikki agreed.

Steele panted smugly as he walked away, but then stopped when he noticed Balto struggling to get up and making it. Balto was just about to grab the medicine when Steele shockingly knocked the sled so that the box the medicine was in landed on its side onto the snow!

"Hey that stuff is fragile there." Nikki pointed out, frowning.

"What's with Steele?" Star added, confused. "All Balto wants to do is help."

This time, Steele grabbed Balto by a back leg and swung him aside! Balto screamed as he slightly flew through the air and banged back and head first into a cross between a boulder and a rock wall! Balto lost consciousness immediately and landed unmoving onto the snow with his mouth opened in a silent and pained gasp. Steele snickered and panted evilly to himself before smiling an evil, victorious smile. But then, Star suddenly gasped!

"Look!" He said.

Balto was getting up again! Steele frowned with shock, snarled, and with many snarls and growls grabbed Balto by Jenna's bandana. Steele continued snarling, tossing his head this way and that, until the knot that kept the bandana on Balto came undone! Caught off-balance, Steele jumped backwards a couple of steps on his back paws and fell screaming down the cliff that was right behind him! Balto watched as Steele tumbled down the ledges along the cliff, even breaking the trunk of a dead bush along the way. Steele then finally slid down the last ledge and tumbled hard in the snow on the bottom of the cliff. Steele, only battered and bruised, immediately struggled to get up. It obviously wasn't painless though, especially since Steele groaned and even gasped out an "Ow!"

Balto looked down sympathetically at first, and then frowned as if he was thinking something like "Well that's what you get for trying to stop someone who wants to help you". He then walked towards where the other sled dogs were helping the musher onto the sled and covering him with a blanket. Contrary to what Star and Kaltag said before the musher was still alive, which was proven when the musher groaned: "Good boy." He said this as Balto nudged the musher's arm so that it was lying on top of him instead of hanging over the edge of the sled.

Balto then looked surprised as he made his way to the head of the team: Star was holding out the lead dog's harness for Balto to step into! Balto looked at Star questioningly, who only smiled proudly as he held the harness out higher. Balto stepped into it, and looked as if he couldn't believe that he was finally leading a dogsled team.

Balto and the team left as Balto cried out a "Mush!" but Jasmine stayed behind. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before Steele would make it back up the cliff, she decided to keep an eye or two on him for a while. Sure enough, Steele panted and groaned slightly as he reached the top, Jenna's bandana still in his mouth. He watched the team leave for a moment and then started talking to himself even though the sentences were directed towards Balto:

"Go ahead wolf-dog, you'll never get home!" Steele declared. "I'll make sure of that!"

Because Steele didn't have a sled to pull, he was able to make it through the forest past Balto and the team. Unfortunately, Balto's tree marks gave him 'an awful wonderful idea', as Dr. Seuss would put it.

"I'll show him." Steele muttered evilly, chuckling to himself. "Why not this way? How about over here? No that's the wrong way."

Steele was messing up Balto's tree marks by adding ones of his own!

Jasmine left and flew after the team….

"Balto I have to warn…never mind." Jasmine muttered as she landed on a stump with a jagged top near the team.

Balto had already noticed the new marks.

"Oh no." Balto whispered to himself as he saw multiple marks leading down two different paths.

"Which way Balto?" Star asked. "Which way? Which way?"

"Uh…this way." Balto said, going down the right path; unfortunately it was 'right' only in the sense of opposite from left….

Soon, the team ended up right back beside the jagged stump. When Balto realized it, he skidded to a stop that caused a sled dog pileup behind him.

"Balto why are you taking us in circles?" Kaltag asked sternly.

"I'm not!" Balto snapped back. "I mean…I don't know. It's Steele."

"Maybe we was better off with him there." Nikki muttered.

"No!" Balto snapped. "Come on, mush!"

He ran ahead, practically almost dragging the rest of the team with him. He then leapt down a step in the ground that caused the sled to fly before landing on the ground.

"Balto slow down!" Star pleaded before a stick lodged itself into his mouth.

Too panicked to listen, Balto just continued running down the path.

"Hey! Hey! You're going to fast!" Nikki complained.

Balto just continued wide-eyed…and didn't realize that they were heading for danger!

"The moun…the moun…." Star stammered.

"BALTO CLIFF!" Jasmine yelled, waking up Balto from his panicked state.

Balto quickly dug his paws into the snow, trying desperately to stop. The other dogs did the same thing, causing all of them to slide round so that the sled sort of ended up in front. This also caused the musher to fall off the sled far away from the edge. It was close, but they managed to stop just in time, just as the sled was at the edge. They didn't have time to relax though, because the ropes binding the medicine chest to the sled snapped on one end as the sled tipped!

"Look out!" One of the dogs cried as the medicine started to fall down the cliff!

Balto gasped and in one bound leapt out of his harness and grabbed the medicine by a rope just in time!

"All right!" Star cheered. "Good catch Balto!"

Balto smiled…until a crack formed around him! The part of the cliff that Balto and the medicine were on wasn't snow-covered rock at all! It was a stiff patch of snow protruding from the edge of the cliff and it was breaking away! Balto screamed as he and the medicine fell and disappeared in the crumbling patch of snow! Jasmine immediately flew down after him….

_Back at Nome…._

Before taking Ron S to the hospital we waited at the window as Jenna told all the dogs at the wharf broiler room about what Balto was doing.

"I don't get it," One dog said. "How could Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail."

"Well he's…he's tracking them." Jenna explained.

"That mutt!" Another dog scoffed, amused. "Tracking a championship team, in a blizzard!"

All the dogs cracked up, except for Jenna and Doc. Jenna and the rest of us glared at the dogs as Doc gave Jenna a look of disgust about the dogs' immaturity. Suddenly, we all heard the sound of the door bursting open as a wind full of snow flew in! The dogs gasped as we turned toward the door and saw a tired looking canine shape covered in ice and snow.

"Balto?" Jenna said hopefully.

The other dogs as well as the rest of us knew better.

"Steele!" The other dogs cried happily.

Jenna frowned disappointedly.

"Steele's alive! You're back! Where ya been? Are ya okay?" The other dogs randomly said one by one.

One dog rolled his bone towards Steele who snatched it hungrily.

"Steele, what happened to the others?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the others?" The other dogs murmured in agreement.

"Well one by one they fell, frozen, barely alive." Steele panted.

He then shook the snow and ice off him. A few icicles flew through the air and headed towards some of the dogs, but they ducked in time. The icicles ended up getting stuck in the wooden beams behind them instead.

"I-I pulled four onto the sled." Steele continued. "Three more on my back. And I, I walked…and I walked…but it, it was just too late, they were…." Steele broke off.

"What about the medicine?" Doc asked.

The other dogs agreed by murmuring "Yeah."

"Well I-I-I went on, dragging the medicine alone, all alone." Steele continued, upset (yeah right). "And…and then suddenly…that wolf-dog appeared, Balto. He, he demanded I let **him** take the medicine. You know he, he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes." He added to Jenna before continuing: "And he grabbed the crate…but he couldn't handle it. He-he-he couldn't see the patch of ice, the snow, the wind, and then the log. And the cliff! Well, he just didn't have a chance. It's…." Steele broke off sobbing. "I'm sorry. And then…. *Sniff.*"

Steele then pulled out a very familiar looking red cloth out of his collar.

"My bandana." Jenna gasped before sobbing.

"He…made me promise to take care of you, Jenna." Steele added sympathetically after dropping Jenna's bandana at her paws.

Jenna continued sobbing, but the team and the five of us weren't even sad. We were angry, we knew Steele was lying. After all he never cared for Balto before, why should he start now? Jenna then suddenly looked up and frowned at Steele.

"You're lying." She said.

Steele nervously glanced around as the other dogs started gasping.

"Steele's lying!" Jenna said louder. "Balto's alive…he's coming home."

Jenna then grabbed her bandana and raced out the door.

"Uh…well you know she needs a little time." Steele said, covering up.

All the other dogs murmured in agreement.

The team and the five of us then left the window to work out what to do next.

"Okay, Kim you take Ron to the hospital, I'll put a spell on you so that you won't catch the diphtheria." I said just before conjuring the spell. "Harry, you and the others wait inside Rip under Balto's boathouse while Boris and Muk and Luk wait on top, though you're allowed to walk through town now and then in case any of you want to check on Ron and Rosie through the window. Selena, you basically have free roam around here but I want you to take up Balto's position at the top window now and then to check on messages…." I stopped because I had just noticed Jenna: instead of going inside the hospital she was going around to the back of the hospital! "But first see what Jenna's up to and help her if she needs any. I'll go with Kim and Ron."

"Uh, Numbuh K9…." Numbuh Four began.

"You want to be with Ron at the hospital huh?" I smiled.

I knew that Ron S risking his life to save Numbuh Four touched him enough to care deeply about him. Sure enough, Numbuh Four nodded. I smiled again and nodded back before putting the same anti-diphtheria spell on Numbuh Four. The team and the five of us then split up.

When Kim, Numbuh Four, Ron S and I reached the hospital I suddenly hid next to the doorway as Numbuh Four knocked on the door. Kim couldn't do it because she was holding Ron S with her good hand. We unfortunately forgot to heal Kim's hand on the way back and now it was too late since we weren't supposed to show off our magic inside the town.

The doctor opened the door, and let the three of them in after Kim explained about Ron S. She then explained that she and Numbuh Four (except she used his non-operative name) are immune to the disease. Just as he closed the door I sneakily put a rock in the way and played the sound of a door shutting with my tape player. The doctor didn't even notice. I then snuck in, and as the doctor took Kim into another room to set her hand a nurse took Ron S to the empty bed across from Rosie's. I quietly made my way into the room where Rosie and Ron S were and snuck through, mostly going under the beds so I wouldn't be spotted. Fortunately, the parents only had eyes for their children, and as the nurse left I leapt onto the bed and lay down as if I had always been there. As the doctor walked in with the now-bandaged Kim he stared at me and asked the nurse where I came from. The nurse obviously didn't know, but Numbuh Four covered by saying that I was Ron S's pet dog and was so tame that the doctor didn't even notice me following them. The doctor let me stay, and Kim, Numbuh Four and I had to stifle a laugh after he turned towards another patient.

After the doctor left Ron S to go to Rosie Rufus crawled up to Ron S's head and gently nudged him.

"Ron?" Rufus said.

Ron S stirred!

"Rufus?" Ron S said weakly, almost smiling.

Rufus, Kim, Numbuh Four and I at first smiled, but then Ron S face fell as he lost consciousness again, causing our smiles to drop too. Rufus sighed sadly and went over to the window.

"Hey guys." He suddenly chattered quietly, motioning for us to come over.

We went over to the window. Rosie's parents did too since they also noticed Rufus's motion. When we looked out the window we saw the telegrapher outside with his dog Morse. Too our shock the telegrapher turned off the lantern! That meant he was losing hope! Rosie's mom, Kim, and Rufus gasped as Numbuh Four and I dropped our mouths opened wide-eyed. Rosie's parents then turned towards Rosie sadly as Kim, Rufus, Numbuh Four and I turned to Ron S sadly. Rufus went over to snuggle next to Ron S's head as the doctor turned off the bedside lamp next to Rosie.

Meanwhile, those of us in the hospital weren't the only ones who noticed the lantern being turned off. As Harry and the others were about to retire into Rip….

"Uh, guys." George said, looking at the town.

Everyone turned and saw the whole town turning off their own lights!

"They can't give up." Tuck almost sobbed as the others stared at the town with a mixture of sadness and shock.

Everyone then hung their heads sadly, until….

"Huh? What's that?" Patrick asked.

Everyone looked and saw a light moving up the hill behind the town. Actually it was the same hill that Selena lead Danny to days – er, well technically nights – ago.

"My guess is that someone is on that hill with a lantern." Jackie answered.

Camera immediately flew to the hill, and found Jenna and Selena climbing it. Well technically Jenna was climbing because of her hurt paw, Selena walked up it easily. Jenna was carrying a lantern while Selena was carrying a bucket full of broken colored bottles.

"Sun." Jenna said to herself as she set the lantern down.

Selena then dumped the broken bottles a few feet beyond the lantern.

"Ice caps." Jenna said to herself as she altered the bottles' position.

She analyzed the position of the bottles in alignment to the mountain wall in front of her and Selena, and then moved away, causing the lantern to shine upon the bottles. The bottles glowed, creating a larger version of the rainbow of color that Balto showed Jenna under the hospital weeks ago!

"Pretty lights." Selena said with awe.

The rest of the team and the other Superwolves were mesmerized too. So were Boris and Muk and Luk.

"Balto." Jenna said to herself, too lost in thought to hear Selena.

Selena hung her head sadly, worrying about Balto.


	7. Finding His Inner Wolf

Jasmine searched frantically for Balto from the air, and soon she spotted him breaking through the snow. After he fully emerged, Jasmine flew down next to him and got a shock….

"Rosie." Balto sniffed sadly to himself. "Ron."

Balto then laid a paw over his muzzle and continued sniffing sadly: he was giving up! Jasmine comfortingly placed a wing over his head even though she was disappointed in him for giving up. But then, both Balto and Jasmine sensed something in front of them, causing Balto to stop sniffing and causing both of them to look up. It was a white arctic wolf! The white wolf howled, encouraging Balto not to give up, but Balto sadly turned away. The white wolf started to walk away, though she did hesitate for a moment to see if Balto would change his mind. He didn't, so the white wolf disappeared…literally! She literally faded away! (Yes, the white wolf is a she, Jasmine told us so later). Jasmine and the Superwolf Watchers were the only ones who noticed the white wolf disappearing, though Jasmine wasn't that surprised since she had already sensed the white wolf to be supernatural.

Then noticing Balto's changed expression, Jasmine turned around and saw that the medicine was lying not far from them…and was completely intact! She and Balto then both looked up to see how high the wall of the cliff was. Unfortunately, it was very high. Balto then remembered Boris's parting words:

_Let me tell you something Balto, a dog cannot make this journey alone._

Balto hung his head sadly, until he remembered the rest of Boris's words:

**But maybe a volf can.**

Now Balto lifted his head with a determined expression, and turned back to where the white wolf used to be. She of course was completely gone, but her paw prints weren't, which was actually strange considering how hard the blizzard was blowing. Balto got up, with a little difficulty, and placed a paw on top of the nearest paw print. When he lifted it he realized that his paw matched the paw print's exact size and shape! A little too well, according to Jasmine. Balto then placed his paw back down, stood up tall, and howled! For the first time in his life he howled, calling the white wolf back! And he howled very well for a beginner too I might add.

The white wolf magically appeared out of thin air, standing as if she hadn't left at all. Balto then howled again, telling the white wolf that he wasn't giving up. The white wolf went up to him and together they howled. Interestingly, their howls were quite similar, a little too similar….

Back on top of the cliff, the dogs sat in the snow shivering…until they heard howling, which caused them to gasp.

"Oh great." Nikki said sarcastically. "Things are not bad enough now we got wolves."

"WOLVES?" All the other dogs cried.

Jasmine flew up – getting Kaltag's attention in the process – and pointed down the cliff. Kaltag immediately went over to look.

"Hey, hey! Hey over here!" Kaltag called to the other dogs.

"What? What is it?" Nikki asked, joining Kaltag.

"Huh? What, what?" Star agreed, joining them.

There was Balto pulling the medicine up the cliff by a rope!

"Balto?" Star said, surprised.

"A-and he's got the medicine!" Kaltag added, also surprised.

"Come on Balto, yous can make it!" Nikki cheered.

As Balto struggled with the medicine, he almost lost his footing as one of his back paws slipped on a part of a rock that was actually packed snow instead of rock. Fortunately, Balto managed to get his footing back. This caused the other dogs to gasp with admiration.

"That's the most amazing, the most fantastic," Kaltag praised as Nikki agreed with "Yeah" a couple of times. "That is the most incredible, that's the most phenomenal, I-I never…."

"That's good!" Star interrupted.

Kaltag sat on him for that.

"Oh!" Star gasped.

"Hey, he has got the feet of a wolf there." Nikki pointed out as Balto left a paw print on a snow-covered rock.

All the dogs, mostly Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, then encouraged Balto on repeatedly so that they were almost speaking at once:

"Balto, come on. That's it. Come on Balto. Keep trying baby. Come on. Don't look back, don't look back. Don't fall now. That's it, you got it. Okay. You got it. You're almost there! You almost got it! You're almost there! Come on Balto! You can do it now man! Come on! Let's go! Go Balto! Yes! Yes! You're here! That's it, that's it! All right Balto! Yeah! You did it! Yeah!"

Balto made it back up! As he rested on the ground the other dogs dragged the medicine the rest of the way for him.

"Congratulations, that was great!" Nikki praised.

"I couldn't have done that!" Star added.

Balto and the team then put the medicine and musher back onto the sled, re-hitched themselves, and continued on. They went on, until Balto stopped them in another forest: there were more of his and Steele's markings. The rest of the dogs panted as Balto sniffed the air in an attempt to pick up the smell of the right path. He did, and led them out of the forest. Quite a while later they slowly walked over a bridge made of ice that was in between two cliffs. Unfortunately, a crack started forming in the middle of the bridge as a few pieces of ice fell off the edge! Star gave a nervous gasp as Nikki and a few others looked worried. The crack soon became deeper as one edge started to slowly fall lower than the other.

"Come on! Mush!" Balto ordered as the other dogs made panicky sounding noises.

The team rushed over the bridge, but unfortunately the weight of the sled caused the bridge to crumble, causing the sled to begin to fall! Also unluckily, Balto and the others were on a slope! All the dogs yelled in fright as they started to slip down the slope, but calmed down as Balto grabbed into a small dead trunk, saving all of them. Balto reached up, pushed the trunk deeper into the snow so that he could use it as a foothold, and started climbing. The team climbed the slope too, grunting in the process. Jasmine too helped by trying to fly the sled back up with her back pushing on the back of the sled. Not being as strong as Early, the attempt to save the sled wasn't easy for her.

"It's times like this that make me wish that Early was here." Jasmine grunted.

Soon, they reached a flat area where they could rest for a second before continuing on. Exhausted, Jasmine leaned in the snow gasping.

"Are you all right Jasmine?" Balto called.

"Yeah, just tired." Jasmine replied.

"Go ahead and rest on the sled then." Balto said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said as she flew up to the handrail part of the sled.

Then as Balto started to move ahead his tail brushed against Star's nose, causing Star to sneeze…very loudly.

"Gesundheit." Balto said as Star's sneeze echoed.

This immediately made Jasmine nervous, she knew of the dangers of echoes around snow-covered mountains. Sure enough, there was a rumbling noise as something headed for the team, obviously it was an….

"Avalanche!" Jasmine called to Balto.

Balto looked back and gasped as he saw the avalanche. He and the team raced ahead as the avalanche started to close in on them. Fortunately, Balto spotted a cave nearby and led the team into it just as the avalanche caught up with them. The team then walked through a tunnel, though not quietly since a few of the dogs whimpered while others panted. Soon they reached a cave made entirely of ice. Balto gasped as he saw the ice sparkling all around them. Star however was having fun making strange grunts as he looked through weirdly shaped ice walls and columns. He then chuckled before sitting up behind an hourglass shaped one.

"*Ohhhh!*" He moaned, making him look **very** familiar in the process...alien familiar that is.

A drop of water then hit Balto on the head, causing him to look up and see stalactites. The rest of the team started whispering.

"Where are we?" One of the dogs whispered.

Balto shushed everyone.

Balto then started moving ahead…unfortunately brushing Star's nose with his tail again! Star started to sneeze, until Nikki put a finger to Star's nose. Star grinned sheepishly as Nikki glared at him while shaking his paw in disgust. The team continued moving forward slowly and quietly, until the sled dropped from a steep step in the ice floor, causing a loud thud! Balto gasped and he and the rest of the team looked up to see a stalactite breaking away and falling! The team winced as the stalactite landed, just missing Jasmine as it broke through the handrail! The team gasped as Jasmine looked at the fallen stalactite with very wide eyes. Jasmine then decided it would be safer if she took to the air again. She immediately zoomed into the air, leaving a few feathers behind.

Tiny pieces of ice started to fall onto the sled….

"Mush!" Balto ordered.

He and the team raced ahead, just barely dodging the stalactites that were repeatedly falling. Unfortunately, the sled wasn't so lucky. A stalactite banged into the medicine as it landed, causing the nails that held the side of the medicine box to almost break away! Jasmine noticed this and started to fly down…. The sled then banged into the wall of the cave and started to swing around. Balto too noticed the dilemma: one of the medicine bottles started to fall from the box! Fortunately, Jasmine caught the bottle in time, but Balto gasped anyway. He desperately tried to reach the medicine to prevent the other bottles from falling, but couldn't gain any ground on the ice. Luckily, one of the fallen stalactites was near enough for Balto to push off from. He did, and slid toward the medicine, pushing the broken side of the box back into place. He then moved back to the head of the team with a smile, which faded away as a bunch of stalactites started to fall at the exit of the cave. The team and Jasmine immediately raced through the exit, just missing the falling stalactites. The stalactites, after landing, created an icy mist that covered Regular Camera's lens, blurring his vision for the rest of the journey. This caused him to decide to switch back to Camera.


	8. Outcast and Hero Switch Places

As we were still waiting at the hospital, a nurse went over to Rosy's parents. Rosy's dad was sleeping on Rosy's mom's lap, who in turn looked ready to fall asleep too.

"Here, drink this." The nurse said, handing Rosy's mom a mug.

Rosy's mom looked up.

"Oh." Rosy's mom said sadly. "Thanks."

She took the mug and started drinking as Jenna made herself comfortable on Rosy's bed.

Camera then moved outside to check on Boris and the polar bears. The rest of the team was there too, wanting to wait outside for Balto more than they wanted to keep warm in Rip. The polar bears whimpered as they and Boris all hung their heads worriedly.

"Balto." Muk said sadly.

Luk grabbed a nearby large blanket.

"B-Balto." Muk said again.

Luk then wrapped himself, Boris, and Muk in the blanket. Boris moved his head so that it was resting on Luk's head, but then a familiar sound made Boris look up: it was a howl!

"Balto?" Boris whispered to himself.

Boris looked out the window and saw Balto, Jasmine, and the rest of the team on their way home! Well technically Nome wasn't Jasmine's home but you know what I mean.

"Balto's back!" Boris cried happily.

He, the polar bears, and the Superwolf Team cheered and started to make their way into town. Except for Selena, she immediately went to the big boiler room to see what Steele's reaction to Balto's return would be. And also except for Camera, he wanted to see what Balto's reaction to Jenna's 'Northern Lights' would be. When Balto noticed the lights he smiled, he knew who had set it up.

"Jenna." He said to himself happily before howling again with a leap in the air.

Camera poofed back to the hospital….

At the second howl, Jenna and I woke up and started barking happily.

"The team." Rosy's dad said.

"They made it!" Rosy's mom said as she and Rosy's dad went to the window to see.

"Balto!" Kim, Rufus, and Numbuh Four said happily as the four of us started to rush outside.

I suddenly stopped and looked at my frozen paw: it wasn't frozen anymore! When Kim, Rufus, and Numbuh Four saw they stopped and stared, until Kim pointed out that her arm wasn't broken anymore! Happily knowing the reason – the Stone Gods – we went back to going outside.

It soon became obvious that the people in the hospital weren't the only ones to notice the howling. The rest of the town started chattering excitedly as they turned on the lights and opened the windows to look outside. Soon, the whole town was once more alight. Morse then tried to get out his doggy door – as usual – and got stuck again. He then started barking, until his owner the telegrapher opened the door, accidentally causing Morse to be slammed into the wall. When the door swung back Camera could see that Morse's lower jaw had been pushed over his face. Bringing his face back into its original position with a grunt Morse gave up and instead watched his owner relight the lantern.

Camera then went to the main boiler room, where Selena had fallen asleep listening to Steele's bragging story about his trip home. Camera also saw Steele resting on his back on a pillow, gnawing his bone, and being admired by Dixie and Sylvie who were lying down next to him. They and the other dogs didn't know about Balto yet because they were too far away to hear the howls.

"…'Course as you know I just – I swam and I swam, I was freezing cold, and then…." Steele spat his bone high into the air and caught it to represent someone being sucked underwater. "Then, finally, I just said: 'Steele, you just have to gnaw your way to the surface.' So I – what? What?"

Balto had just howled again, and this time everyone heard it. Selena woke up with a smirk as Doc went over to open the door.

"It's Balto…with the medicine." Doc explained, happily surprised.

The other dogs gasped with surprise as Steele gave Dixie a flirting glance – along with a nervous chuckle. Heh, nice timing ya airhead!

"Oh, Steele you are positively dis-POSABLE!" Dixie shrieked, swiping the bone out of Steele's mouth.

"Huh?" Steele said as he turned towards the other dogs with a confused look.

The other dogs were glaring at Steele with low growls. Except for Selena that is, she was laughing but the other dogs were too mad at Steele to notice her.

"Okay, okay, I can explain." Steele grinned nervously.

"Tell me about it." One of the dogs muttered as Dixie shunned Steele.

She and the other dogs then began to leave the boiler room.

"See, you guys weren't there," Steele continued. "So you don't…. Wait a minute, guys, wait just a second, please."

No luck, the other dogs slammed the door. Selena also left and rejoined the others.

Back in town, everyone burst outside, almost forgetting to put on their winter attire in their happy excitement. Everyone then cheered as Balto and the team raced into town. Jasmine flew to one of the porch rails so that she could watch the whole scene, while Regular Camera flew to Rip so that Jack could clean his lens. The doctor laughed as he went outside to untie the medicine.

"Steady, steady, easy now." The doctor said as a few people helped him. "That's had a long journey."

Jasmine then remembered that she still had the bottle of medicine that she saved from back in the ice cave, and flew to the doctor so that she could give it to him. The doctor took the bottle with a look of shock and confusion. He snapped out of it though when he heard the musher groan, and went over to check on him.

"How is he?" One of the men asked.

"He's gonna be okay." The doctor said.

The doctor then took the medicine inside, and he and the nurses started giving the medicine to the patients in the form of shots. Kim, Rufus, and Numbuh Four, who had all gone outside to watch Balto come, went back inside to watch the doctor give the medicine to Ron S. It turns out the medicine bottle that Jasmine saved was the exact same one that was being given to Ron S. Balto just stood outside happily, he had delivered the medicine and that was enough for him, but it turns out more than that happened:

"Good dog Balto!" The townspeople, even a wealthy looking lady, started praising one by one as they petted Balto and released him from the sled's harness. "Dear, dear boy! That's a good boy!"

Balto looked stunned over the fuss, as if he was unsure how to react. Before he could figure it out we all heard a happy cry, and turned to find Boris swooping in.

"Not dog, not volf!" Boris cheered as he landed on Balto so that he swung around him by a wing; he then noogied Balto. "You're a hero!" Boris cheered before he kissed Balto on the head.

"Balto!" Muk cried happily, causing Boris to cringe.

Muk galloped towards Balto and attacked/hugged him and Boris, causing them to bump backwards into Luk. Luk sort of picked them all up and licked them, and then Selena and I joined them. Balto however popped out of Luk's grasp with an amused look on his face.

"Come on boy," Rosy's dad said. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Balto started to follow Rosy's dad into the hospital, but then hesitated. He looked back to Boris, who had just gotten out of the 'welcome pile', and Boris smiled as he made a 'go ahead' motion with his wings. Balto smiled back and went in. Camera went in just as Rosy woke up.

"Mommy?" She said weakly.

"Rosy darling." Rosy's mom said as she hugged her.

"Oh, I fell asleep." Rosy said as she returned the hug.

"Rosy." Rosy's dad smiled.

Balto smiled at the scene, until he heard a sob. He turned, and saw that Ron S hadn't woken up yet. Kim and Rufus looked at Ron S sadly as Numbuh Four looked worried. I was neither sad nor worried, after all according to my nose Ron S was not going to die, but I did see the rest of the team looking at Ron S worriedly through the window. Lilo and Stitch especially were worried, they had been close friends of Kim, Ron S, and Rufus ever since Kim and Lilo worked together to save Stitch from their enemies. To everyone's – except for Rufus's and my – shock, Kim suddenly kissed Ron S! Kim then laid a hand on Ron S and sadly looked away…that is until Ron S laid one of his hands on hers! The rest of us smiled happily as Kim turned around to find Ron S awake!

"Ron." She said happily.

"Oh Kim." Ron said as they hugged.

Balto's smile grew even bigger, even though he noticed something missing after turning back to Rosy. The missing thing didn't worry him because it was only Rosy's musher hat. He looked around for it, and soon spotted it on a chair. He then grabbed it, and went over to Rosy.

"Balto," Rosy said happily, taking her hat. "I'd be lost without you."

She then hugged Balto, but stopped when someone cleared her throat. Confused, Balto turned towards the sound and saw Jenna standing by the front door.

"Jenna." Balto said happily.

He rushed over to her, panting, and the two of them leapt around happily as Jenna barked excitedly. They then stopped as their noses suddenly touched, and Jenna's smile dropped as she looked into Balto's eyes, causing Balto's smile to drop too. Jenna then nudged Balto's neck with her head and pulled away with a smile. Balto smiled back, Jenna's actions had no need for words.

Balto then turned towards the crowd as the townspeople as well as the rest of us cheered. Kim, Ron S, Rufus, Numbuh Four and I appeared behind them and joined in the cheering. Even the rest of the dogs, minus Steele, were there.

"Way to go Balto!" Star cheered.

"He has the most endurance, the most fidelity," Kaltag declared as Star and Nikki agreed with "Yeah" and "Right" now and then. "The most intelligence…."

"They should build a statue of him!" Star declared as he broke away from the crowd.

He then cringed as Kaltag joined him with a stern look on his face.

"You said it!" Kaltag said with fake sternness.

Star's eyes popped open.

"I did?" He gasped, surprised.

Kaltag smiled back.

Me and my animal and invisible friends laughed as our human friends smiled amused. They of course couldn't laugh because that would look weird to the townspeople.

Later, the team and the five of us waved goodbye to Balto and Jenna and headed back to Rip – who was still in Balto's home, he would be stared at a **little** too often in town – so that we could have some more vacation time before the spring semester back in the Main World would start. At least, that was in Selena's and my case, some Superwolf Friends were still in school and others were on vacation. We Superwolves also had to start the second half of our year at Hogwarts, but since we 'live' at the school I would call the few weeks we get off a break instead of a vacation. But before we reached Rip we heard someone calling after us: Rosy!

"Guys wait up!" She called.

We then noticed that she had the get well card Danny gave her weeks ago!

"Dad said that a ghost gave this to me, is one of you a ghost?" Rosy asked.

Danny smiled and approached her.

"Actually, I'm half-ghost." He winked as he turned into his ghost form.

Rosy jumped up so that she could hug him.

"I knew ghosts could be good." She smiled.

We all smiled as Danny and Rosy broke away. Rosy then stared as she saw the Superwolf Friends who were supposed to be invisible for the first time. After an introduction and a light, pleasant conversation her expression changed to a smile of amazement. She also promised not to tell anyone else except for the other kids, but only the ones who'll also promise not to tell their parents. See, the main problem with this world – or at least the Alaska in this world – is that almost everyone is prejudice. It's gotten so bad that hunters are a worse problem here then they are even in the Main World! They're even more commonly known as poachers! But hopefully, if Rosy's generation can learn not to judge animal, sci-fi or supernatural creatures so hastily then maybe the hunters/poachers of the future won't even exist. After Rosy and the rest of us said our goodbyes we went to Rip and went home. On the way though we noticed a change in Danny: a look of confidence.

Before we left for our own Worlds Kim and Ron S explained how they became a couple. The five of us and the rest of the team were disgusted that Drakken would go so far as to create a fake boyfriend for Kim. Kim had decided not to hold a grudge over it though since it was the fake boyfriend that caused Ron S to come to terms with his own feelings for Kim.

The next Adventure will take place during the summer, actually spring to Selena and I. Even though we're on different vacation times our vacations collide on the weekend so that's when we're both going to leave.


End file.
